The Davis Twins
by RedWater17
Summary: La visión de Oliver se equivocó. Eugene no murió en el choque; entro en coma y ha despertado. Las memorias de Mai han fallado. Ella no está tan sola como cree y ahora que el pasado viene por ella, se verá envuelta en cosas que nunca imaginó. Reencuentros, separaciones, alianzas, amistad, relaciones y enemistades se desarrollan mientras una fuerza antigua y poderosa hace aparición.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **El despertar**

Poblado a las afueras de Kyoto, Japón.

12:35 Pm del 27 de Agosto de 2016

Es un día soleado

Un joven pelinegro camina de manera distraída por las calles de Kyoto, observando el contenido de sus tiendas con interés y curiosidad. Lleva una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, disfrutando de la vista y el clima.

Cuando va a cruzar la calle, se asegura de mirar ambos lados antes de cruzar, más un llamado masculino lo distrae.

 **-** ¡Eugene-san!

El muchacho voltea y responde el saludo de otro hombre a quien no se le aprecia el rostro, pero el joven lleva una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro. Cuando el conocido da señales de irse, Eugene se voltea con la intención de cruzar la calle, sin revisar una segunda vez.

En media calle, el sonido de las llantas de un auto derrapar rompe la tranquilidad del ambiente.

Eugene voltea y para su sorpresa y horror, un auto viene a alta velocidad hacia su persona. Siente el impacto del metal, todo se le pone negro y lo último que escucha es el grito horrorizado de una mujer y de su conocido llamarlo.

 **(...)**

-...ugene...

Todo se encuentra oscuro, más una débil voz se escucha en las penumbras. De repente una luz blanca comienza a salir de lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Lo siguiente que se ve es a Eugene, abrir los ojos de golpe, como quien despierta de una pesadilla, dejando ver el azul grisáceo de sus ojos en todo su esplendor.

A su lado, una joven vestida de enfermera lo mira con sorpresa. Deja caer la bandeja con utensilios al suelo y sale corriendo por la puerta, gritando por el doctor.

Eugene, aun adormilado, abre los ojos encontrándose a sí mismo en la habitación de un hospital. El muchacho se sienta con dificultad sobre la cama, tratando de procesar todo lo que le ha pasado. Desde el choque, hasta las conexiones en sueños con la asistente de su hermano. Tan concentrado se encuentra pensando en ello, que no se ha dado cuenta de los cambios en su propio cuerpo; como el que su cabello este más largo y este muy delgado.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hace sobresaltarse, viendo a su amigo, el mismo del incidente, entrar a la habitación en compañía de otras dos enfermeras.

-¿Yuuto-san? – lo llama Eugene, sorprendiéndose internamente de escuchar su voz tan ronca.

Yuuto solo sonríe y corre a abrazar al pelinegro.

 **-** Gracias al cielo, amigo. – susurra en la oreja del muchacho. Eugene, por la sorpresa no corresponde el abrazo. – pensé que nunca despertarías...

Como si de un botón se tratara, esas palabras hacen que Eugene comprenda completamente su situación. La cabeza se le nubla con cantidad de preguntas, pero solo una sale de sus labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunta bajo, lo más claro que su voz le permite. - ¿Cuánto tiempo, Yuuto-san?

El hombre de cabellos verdes suspira, y suelta al joven, para separarse y mirarlo a los ojos **.**

-Un año, Eugene-san...- responde el médico – Hoy es lunes, 4 de septiembre del 2017. Tienes un año y una semana de haber entrado en coma, Eugene-san...

 **(...)**

Eugene Davis suspira viéndose en el espejo de la que hasta el momento, era su habitación. Lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca de botones y manga corta, y unos zapatos negros. A pesar de que las prendas son de su talla, Eugene no se siente cómodo con ellas. Más no tiene opción, son suyas ahora.

El chico camina hasta la entrada de la casa, donde se encuentra un taxi esperándolo. Al lado del auto, se encuentra Yuuto, vistiendo ropa casual: Unos jeans grises, una camiseta roja y unos zapatos deportivos, es su día libre.

El hombre peliverde sonríe al ver a Eugene salir de la casa con una carpeta en la mano. Cuando el chico pelinegro se le acerca, procede a darle sus indicaciones de médico.

-Recuerda, Eugene, que no puedes sobre esforzarte. Solos tienes mes y medio de haber despertado del coma, tu cuerpo no está en su máxima capacidad.

-Si Yuuto, lo tomaré en cuenta. – responde el chico, guardando la carpeta con la información que necesita para encontrar a su hermano. – Igual no creo que me dejen ir solo a la tienda una vez que regrese – comenta divertido, pero su sonrisa tambaleo. Señal de sus nervios

Yuuto sonríe y le extiende una mano al muchacho, en son de despido.

-Entonces creo que mi trabajo ha terminado. – comenta, mostrándose tranquilo aunque en el fondo se siente nostálgico – aunque me van a hace falta esas caminatas de recuperación, son muy buenas para la salud ¿sabes?

-Mejor que nadie –responde Eugene, estrechando su mano con la de Yuuto. Jadea cuando el hombre lo jala, encerrándolo en un abrazo. Eugene sonríe y corresponde, palmeándole la espalda al médico peliverde. - gracias por todo, Yuu. No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado ese día.

-No hay de que, Gene – responde el médico- recuerda mantenerte en contacto. No porque encuentres a tu familia me vas a dejar botado. – dice melodramático, sacándole una risa divertida a su acompañante.

-Claro que no. – responde con obviedad, ya rompiendo el abrazo. – Nos vemos, Yuu. – se despide, mientras se monta en el auto.

-Nos vemos, Gene – una sonrisa ladeada aparece en el rostro del médico. – saluda al científico idiota de mi parte. – dice, alejándose del taxi.

\- sino me mata primero, claro que lo haré.

Ambos hombres ríen, y se despiden una última vez antes de que el auto arranque.

En el transcurso del viaje, Gene dirige la vista hacia el paisaje, sintiendo nostalgia.

Dejará atrás la tranquila ciudad de Kyoto, para entrar al mundo ajetreado de Tokyo.

 **(...)**

 **Tokyo, Japón. 6:43pm**

 **16 de octubre, 2017**

Shibuya Kazuya se encuentra sentado en su oficina como es de costumbre. El joven pelinegro se encuentra revisando los archivos de una investigación que acaban de terminar. Sus pupilas de azul índigo se pasean con rapidez sobre las letras impresas, mientras su mano derecha guía su taza de té recién hecho hasta sus labios. Va por la mitad del documento cuando abren la puerta de su oficina de forma estridente.

Naru, como se le es mejor conocido a Shibuya, da un pequeño brinco en su silla ante el susto. Levanta la vista hasta la puerta, esperando ver a alguno de los miembros hiperactivos de su equipo, pero se saca de onda al ver a un alterado Koujo Lin. Levanta una ceja en una muda pregunta, pero todo lo que obtiene por respuesta en un débil jadeo del hombre.

-Ti-tienes que ver esto, Oliver...

El muchacho frunce el ceño al escuchar su nombre real. Rápidamente toma la carpeta de su escritorio y camina hasta la puerta. Cuando pasa al lado del pelinegro, le deja una advertencia severa.

-más te vale que tengas un buen motivo para esto, Lin.

Tras eso, sale de la oficina con la vista en el documento, asegurándose que está en buenas condiciones. Tras eso, Naru levanta la vista hacia la sala de espera de la oficina y se detiene al visualizar quien está de pie en la sala.

Oliver no lo cree, no lo puede creer. Sus ojos deben estarlo engañando, pues imposible que él se encuentre allí, sentado en el sofá, muy tranquilo comiéndose una barra de cereal.

-¿Ge-gene?

Más su propia boca lo traiciona, mencionando el nombre del chico con estupefacción. Quien quiera que lo viera en estos momentos, no lo reconocería como ShibuyaKazuya, el narcisista líder de SPR. Ni como el profesor Oliver Davis, el reconocido investigador paranormal.

El invitado voltea, y sonríe ampliamente al joven idéntico al él.

-Hola Noll...

 **Continuara...**

 **Corrección finalizada el 9/10/17**

 **Esta historia girara entorno a los hermanos Davis, quienes compartirán junto a su equipo de JapanSpecialPsychicResearch el protagonismo con los hermanos Lawler, y su equipo de investigación de demología.**

 **La pareja principal será Narai, es decir, Oliver Davis x Maitaniyam (personajes originales de la serie) y su gemelo, Eugene Davis x Occ**


	2. Después de seis años

**Capítulo 1**

 **Después de seis años**

 **Aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra.**

 **9:06 a.m del 23 de Noviembre, 2023**

En un prestigiado aeropuerto de Londres, la familia Davis en compañía de Lin, se encuentran despidiendo a los tres hombres pelinegros.

-¡Cuídense muchachos, por favor!

Pide Luella Davis, abrazando a su hijo mayor mientras llora como magdalena, acompañada por el muchacho. La mujer lleva una blusa manga larga blanca con un bordado de rosas en las mangas y cuello, unos pantalones negros y unas bailarinas negras sencillas. Su cabello negro lo trae en una cola de caballo que le llega debajo de la nuca. A pesar de estar entrada en años, Luella se ve bastante joven.

-¡Lo haremos, Mami! – Eugene también llora a moco suelto, abrazando a la mujer con fuerza. - ¡me asegurare de mirar siete veces cada lado antes de cruzar la calle! – dice Eugene melodramático. - ¡otro auto no me va a agarrar de sorpresa!

Eugene volvió a usar su corte original igual al de su hermano, solo que el suyo es más despeinado dándole un aire travieso. El joven lleva una chaqueta azul con varios bolsillos como adorno, debajo una playera negra sencilla, la cual se le pega al cuerpo como segunda piel, unos jeans sencillos y unos zapatos negros.

-¡Y por favor no te olvides de llamar todos los días!

-¡Lo haré, mami! ¡y me asegurare de que Noll también te llame todos los días!

-¡Por favor!

Un poco más alejados, se encuentra los demás.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Lin observando el drama que se están montando Luella y Eugene en pleno aeropuerto.

Lin viste un poco más casual de como acostumbra. Trae una camisa de botones roja, unos jean y mocasines negros. Su corte de cabello esta idéntico, parece que los años no le han pasado encima.

-¿Por qué siempre hacen eso cuando alguno se va de viaje?

La pregunta fastidiada de una voz femenina, hacen que Lin dirija su atención a la menor de los Davis.

Taylor Davis es una jovencita de catorce años muy bonita. Tiene una estatura promedio para su edad y su cuerpo es delgado, pero se le nota saludable. Su cabello es de un negro muy oscuro, como la noche misma; Lo trae largo y trenzado hacia un lado, dejando caer unos cortos mechones a los lados de su rostro. Sus ojos son de color verde, de forma recta y mirada profunda. Muy similares a los de Oliver. La chica viste una blusa de tirantes negra, sobre la cual tiene un torerito manga larga de color rojo, en el cual se aprecia un diseño bordado de rosas; unos pantalones blancos y unas bailarinas rojas con una cinta negra de adorno.

-Déjalos ser, Taylor. – Le responde una voz masculina, a la cual Lin reconoció como Martín. – algún día se cansarán de hacer estos shows.

Martín lleva una camisa verde bosque de mangas cortas, un pantalón blanco y zapatos marrones. Su cabello negro azulado lo lleva peinado hacia atrás, y unos lentes de armazón delgado descansan sobre sus ojos borgoña. Martín parece otro traga años, sin embargo en él si se puede apreciar un poco de la edad en la expresión madura de su rostro y las leves líneas que amenazan con aparecer en su frente.

Taylor, Oliver y Lin voltean a ver a Martín como si fuera estúpido, aunque eso no se nota tanto en la mirada de la chica.

Al lado de Taylor, Oliver viste una camisa manga larga color vino. Sus pantalones son negros, al igual que sus zapatos. La mirada del muchacho se dirige hacia el show que se están montando su madre y hermano. Niega un poco con resignación, y dirige la mirada hacia Martín.

-Dudo mucho que algún día se cansen, lo hacen desde hace 15 años, no lo van a dejar de hacer nunca – responde Oliver serio, como siempre – y hasta entonces seguirán dando pena ajena.

Taylor asiente, de acuerdo con el comentario de Oliver. Una sonrisa nerviosa crece en los labios de Martín y la gota de sudor que resbalaba por la nuca de Lin aumento su tamaño. El hombre chino nunca se acostumbraría a la enorme diferencia entre los cinco Davis. Dos tan cálidos como el verano, dos tan fríos como el invierno y uno, que era el equilibrio entre ambos polos.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 234 a Tokyo, Japón, por favor dirigirse a las áreas de carga.

El llamado para abordar su vuelo, saca a Lin de sus pensamientos.

-Es hora, hijo – dice Martín, acercándose a Oliver para darle un abrazo – cuídense bastante, Oliver. – susurra en el oído del muchacho, sintiéndolo asentir.

-Lo haremos, padre. – responde Oliver antes de romper el abrazo con suavidad.

Martín sonríe levemente a su hijo y se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Lin y posteriormente al par de llorones. Oliver observa desde su lugar como Gene deja de llorar abrazado a su madre, para luego guindársele a Martín del cuello, diciendo todo lo que lo va a extrañar y otras babosadas. Un brillo de lastima hacia Martín aparece en los ojos de Oliver al ver la sonrisa nerviosa del hombre, quien trata de consolar a su hijo y su esposa, los cuales no dejan de llorar.

-Noll.

El llamado de la chica a su lado hace que quite su mirada del show de los mayores de la familia y dirija su atención a la adolescente.

-Taylor.

Le devuelve el llamado, en el mismo tono serio de ella. Levanto su mano libre con la intención de darle la mano a su hermana adoptiva como acostumbran hacer cuando alguno hace un viaje, pero se sacó de onda cuando la chica se abalanzó contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-te voy a extrañar.- confiesa bajito, en un murmullo tan débil que Oliver escucho de puro milagro. Al sentir su camisa humedecerse levemente, Oliver suelta un suspiro resignado. Suelta su maleta y abraza con ambos brazos a la chica, sintiéndola temblar levemente. Se inclina para quedar a la altura de la oreja de ella y susurra.

-Yo también, Taylor.

Por respuesta, solo siente a la chica apretarlo con más fuerza.

Un segundo llamado al vuelo 234, hace que Taylor se tense más y niegue en el pecho de Oliver.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Oliver suspira y siente la culpa golpearle al escuchar a su hermana tan dolida. Realmente estaba siendo egoísta, y lo único que lamentaba era el no poder llevarse a Taylor para que ella no sufriera.

-Yo tampoco – miente y se muerde a sí mismo la lengua, como un castigo. No quería dejar a su hermana, pero a _Ella_ la extrañaba más. Lamentablemente para Taylor, _Ella_ tenía más poder sobre su persona que él mismo.

Taylor inhala profundo y se separa lentamente de Oliver, con la cabeza gacha, mientras se limpia sus lágrimas con rapidez.

Oliver la observa con su expresión estoica, cuando la ve levantar el rostro siente un pinchazo en el pecho al verle los ojos brillosos y las mejillas manchadas.

-¿Vendrás de visita? – pregunta seria, volviendo a su expresión neutra, tomando el control de sus emociones una segunda vez. Oliver asiente y la ve sonreír débilmente. – entonces, solo les pido que tengan cuidado.

\- lo tendremos. – responde Oliver igual de serio que ella.

De la nada, una mancha negra se lanza contra Taylor y lo siguiente que la chica sabe es que algo se restriega con su mejilla. Oliver observa con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca a su hermano llorar a moco suelto, mientras abraza a Taylor y restriega su mejilla con la de ella.

-¡También te voy a extrañar, Taylor! – dice Gene mientras llora. A Taylor se le sombrea la frente de negro al sentir su mejilla llenarse de mocos. - ¡no sé qué voy a hacer sin mi linda y tierna hermanita! – dice y comienza a besar las mejillas de Taylor.

-¡ya déjame, Gene! – Chilla Taylor molesta y sonrojada, tratando de sacarse de encima al pelinegro.

Lin mira con lastima a la chica, la pobre debe vivir un suplicio con el meloso de su hermano Gene.

Un tercer llamado para el vuelo 234 y los tres que se dirigen a Japón, toman sus maletas con una mano. Gene suelta a Taylor, quien le mira molesta y sonrojada, pero el solo sonríe tranquilamente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, _Little_ s _is_ . – dice Eugene, ahora más tranquilo, sin rastros del moquero en su rostro. – cuídate y pórtate bien. – susurra, tomándola de las mejillas y dejando un beso sobre la frente femenina.

El sonrojo de Taylor crece. Cuando la sueltan, la chica desvía la mirada.

-Eso debería decirte yo a ti.

Gene sonríe otro poco y recoge su maleta. Se voltea hacia los demás y sonríe otro poco viendo a Noll y Luella abrazados, ya con la mujer un poco más tranquila. Ve a Taylor acercarse a Lin y despedirse, recibiendo un par de palmadas cariñosas sobre la cabeza de parte del hombre más alto.

Un último llamado para abordar el avión y tanto Lin como los gemelos comienzan a caminar hacia la zona de carga. Escuchando a los Davis despedirlos una vez más.

Una vez dentro del avión, Eugene se deja recostar en el asiento que le corresponde. Cierra los ojos un momento, pensando en cómo va a entretenerse en ese viaje tan largo que les toca. Se decide a escuchar música, cuando escucha un suspiro frustrado a su lado. Voltea viendo a Oliver leer un libro de portada negra, pero sabe que algo no anda bien con su hermano. Otro suspiro, uno más débil y con una mirada Gene ya sabe de qué va todo. El mayor sonríe levemente, mostrando algo de picardía.

-De tanto suspiro se escapa la felicidad. – comenta como quien no quiere la cosa – pero no creo que la tuya se escape así como así. – dice y la mirada afilada de Oliver le confirmo que su hermano capto la indirecta.

-Cállate, Gene – gruñe Noll amenazante, viendo a su gemelo reír levemente y luego voltearse, dedicándose a escuchar música.

El gemelo menor vuelve a colocar su atención en su libro, comenzando a leerlo nuevamente. Al cabo de unos minutos se rinde al ser incapaz de concentrarse, manteniendo la lectura en la misma frase sin poder avanzar al no comprender el texto en su totalidad. Cierra el libro con fuerza el libro y lo deposita en sus piernas. Se recuesta en el espaldar de su asiento, soltando otro suspiro, pero este es exasperado. No hay nada que lo molesta más que el hecho no poder concentrarse.

Solo por curiosidad, dirige una mirada de reojo a su gemelo y no se extraña al encontrarlo dormido. Gene no es tan madrugador como él, a esta hora apenas se estaría despertando, mientras que él ya se encontraría activo en el trabajo.

Oliver cierra los ojos en la posibilidad de dormir un poco también. Tuvo otra noche de insomnio y está cansado. Lo único que hizo fue dar vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir ante el estrés del viaje.

La emoción de volver a verla.

Oliver gruño levemente y maldice por lo bajo. Es imposible dormir, ese asiento es demasiado incómodo. Envía otra mirada de reojo a Gene, esta con molestia. Pues por este mismo instante, envidia la habilidad que tiene su hermano de dormirse en cualquier lado.

Una habilidad tan propia de ella.

Oliver suspira por cuarta vez en menos de media hora. Cierra los ojos y se resigna, le da el control al las emociones por un momento. Deja que la emoción y los nervios le recorran, proporcionándole una necesidad intensa de moverse, de no poder quedarse quieto. Suspira nuevamente, ahora de forma lenta y trata de distraer su mente. No puede dejarse llevar mucho por sus emociones, y lo sabe.

Empieza a pensar en el trabajo, en la ciudad, en las investigaciones que ha hecho, en su equipo, en su hermano y para cuando se da cuenta, está pensando de nuevo en ella.

El recuerdo del día en el que su hermano apareció viene a su mente.

 _16 de Octubre, 2017_

 _6:34 pm._

 _Oliver no lo cree, no lo puede creer. Era algo imposible, su hermano no podía estar allí sentando en su sala._

 _-(Eugene está muerto) - Se recordó. – (fue atropellado y su cuerpo fue arrojado a un lago aun estando vivo. Lo vi, lo sentí. Es imposible que este allí sentado) - Oliver se termina de auto convencer. Ese hombre, no puede ser su hermano._

 _-¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Y aun así, sabiendo su realidad ¿Por qué siente esa emoción y las enormes ganas de abrazarlo?_

 _Se mantiene en su lugar, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Mirando de forma fija al hombre delante de él, más realmente no le presta atención a los movimientos que este hace, sino a la pelea que se libra dentro de él. Su mente peleando contra sus emociones y el resto de su cuerpo respondiendo al conflicto de estos dos._

 _Siente una opresión que le corta la respiración y un nudo en la boca del estómago._

 _-(¿podría ser?)- se pregunta, viendo al adolescente acercarse. Siente nervios, tristeza y esperanza. La muerte de Eugene era una herida no cerrada, y que Oliver estaba seguro nunca podría cerrar._

 _Entonces el adolescente invitado lo toca, y una corriente eléctrica recorre a ambos desde el punto de contacto hacia todo el cuerpo._

 _Memorias de su infancia, adolescencia y de sucesos que ambos vivieron durante su separación son compartidos._

 _Eugene ve todo por lo que paso Oliver después de su supuesta muerte, durante su coma y los casi dos meses después de despertar._

 _Oliver ve lo que hizo Eugene antes del accidente, durante el coma y después de recuperar la consciencia._

 _Entonces para el menor está claro. Sus hombros tiemblan al igual que los objetos en la habitación comienzan a levitar levemente._

 _-¡Oliver! – lin lo llama, tratando de hacerlo entrar en control al ver las cosas empezar a desafiar la gravedad en la habitación._

 _Sabe que Lin se preocupa por su salud, más no se siente cansado. El compartimiento de energía cumple su trabajo y su cuerpo no se sobrecarga, al menos no de esa forma._

 _Oliver todavía tiembla, pero de una felicidad contenida. Tiene tantas ganas de abrazar al chico delante de él._

 _Su hermano, su gemelo._

 _Al que había venido a buscar para llevar a casa._

 _Al que había dado por perdido._

 _Al que había dado por muerto más de un año._

 _Entonces la alegría se convierte en ira, indignación. ¿Por qué no se comunicó directamente con él? ¿Por qué no le dijo a través de sus conexiones oníricas que se encontraba vivo y en coma? ¿Por qué no le ahorro la angustia y el dolor de pensarlo muerto? ¿Por qué espero dos meses después de despertar para volver a casa?_

 _Oliver apretó los puños, y los objetos dejaron de flotar. Volviendo a su lugar de una forma brusca, provocando que algunos se rompieran. El muchacho cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, para él, siempre fue más fácil controlar la ira que la alegría._

 _Sin embargo, no podía quedarse sin descargar un poco de esa emoción._

 _Un puñetazo a alta velocidad se estrelló contra le mejilla izquierda Gene, quien perdió el equilibrio ante el golpe, quedando sentado de rabo en el suelo._

 _El gemelo golpeado levanta la vista hacia el agresor, sobándose su mejilla golpeada y mostrándose indignado._

 _-¿¡y eso porque fue!? – Grita indignado desde el suelo - ¡tienes un año sin verme, ¿¡y así es como me recibes!?_

 _Desde arriba, Oliver observa indiferente a su gemelo, agitando su mano derecha ante la tensión que le provoco el golpe que acaba de propiciar._

 _-por lo mismo que tengo un año sin verte te recibo así – responde seco, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del golpeado. – considéralo como un ajuste de cuentas por hacerme creer que estabas muerto todo este tiempo._

 _Eugene exhala indignado ante el argumento del menor._

 _-¡pero si no fue mi culpa! ¡Ese auto salió de la nada! – replica, manteniendo su tono indignado. - ¡y como que ese golpe afecto mis habilidades, porque cuando trataba de comunicarme contigo no podía!_

 _Oliver levanto una ceja, recordando los sueños de Mai donde Gene aparecía para propiciarle información sobre el caso en el que se encontraran trabajando. Como sabiendo la línea de pensamientos de Oliver, Eugene desvía la mirada, no siendo capaz de sostenérsela a Oliver pues la culpa lo atormente. Sabe lo mucho que sufrió su hermano por su culpa y él no ser capaz de ahorrarle ese sufrimiento le duele a él también._

 _El gemelo menor suspira levemente, mostrándose resignado._

 _-Puede que el golpe allá atrofiado un poco tu capacidad de comunicación onírica. – Analiza Oliver serio – y siendo Mai más sensible a los espíritus que yo, eso explicaría porque si pudiste comunicarte con ella y no conmigo. – continua, sintiendo la atenta mirada de Lin sobre él. – pero eso es algo para investigar después..._

 _Al sentir a alguien delante de él, Gene dirige la vista hacia el frente, topándose con la mano extendida de Oliver. Sin pensarlo dos veces la acepta, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su gemelo, quedando ambos frente a frente._

 _-Por los momentos, nos conformaremos con saber que no estás muerto, Medium estúpido. – finaliza Oliver, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios._

 _Eugene sonríe también, de forma más amplia y cálida que su hermano._

 _-Me alegra no estarlo, científico idiota. – responde Gene, mostrándose divertido._

 _Lin también sonríe levemente, observando todo como un simple espectador. Sabe que este momento es para los muchachos, ambos lo merecían. Más la alteración de uno de sus shikis le hace prestarle atención. Era el del perro, este se encontraba agitado y haciéndole saber que la persona a quien se lo asigno para vigilar se encontraba cerca. Vio a los gemelos y frunció el ceño, tenía que sacar a uno de ellos antes de que ella llegara, sino todo se vendría abajo._

 _Antes de que Lin pueda actuar, una voz femenina y sonido de la puerta abrirse rompe el silencio de la sala._

 _-¡Naru! ¡Olvide mi cuaderno!_

 _Mai entra de golpe en la oficina, abriendo la puerta de par en par, agitada pues se encontraba a una buena distancia cuando se dio cuenta que dejo su cuaderno en la oficina._

 _Los tres pelinegros presentes se sobresaltan y dirigen la mirada hacia la entrada, viendo a la castaña. Mai permanece de pie en la puerta, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a los gemelos. Sus labios se separan levemente y de estos empiezan a salir unos balbuceos que los hombres difícilmente logran comprender._

 _-¿qu..e-e...pe...pe...ro – tartamudea la chica, retrocediendo, pegándose a la pared. – ha...hay do...dos...Naru's..._

 _Lin solo lleva su mano hasta su rostro y niega levemente. Oliver suelta la mano de su gemelo y se voltea hacia la castaña, mirándola frío, en espera que la chica se calme un poco. Gene por su parte, voltea también hacia la chica y sonríe de manera amigable. Pero las acciones de ambos son contraproducentes, pues no hacen más que poner nerviosa a la chica ante los polos tan opuestos de caras tan similares._

 _-Mai, tranquilízate. – ordena Oliver, dando un paso hacia la chica, quien empezó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza._

 _-E...esto no es real...probablemente estoy durmiendo, si, eso debe ser. Estoy dormida. – afirma Mai nerviosa, tratando de controlarse, buscando la respuesta lógica como siempre le dice el Naru real. Como buscando afirmar su teoría, se pellizca a si misma el brazo y suelta un chistido. – Eso dolió...- murmura sobándose el brazo pellizcado. Entonces su rostro torna expresión de circunstancia y un aura sombría la rodea – lo sabía...sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar enloqueciendo por tanto trabajo...- murmurada decaída, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por los tres presentes.- maldito Naru explotador, esto es tu culpa..._

 _Gene, al escuchar las palabras de la chica, suelta una carcajada. A consecuencia, Mai pone una expresión de acongojo y Naru lleva una mano hasta su frente, comenzando a negar. Su hermano no ayuda._

 _Cuando Eugene tuvo controlada su risa se enderezó y avanzó la poca distancia que lo separaba de Oliver. Paso un brazo por los hombros del gemelo menor y sonrío amigable a la aterrada castaña._

 _-No te has vuelto loca, Mai. No estas alucinando, no estas soñando. – comienza divertido, pero con voz tranquila, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica – y definitivamente no es el fin del mundo. Somos gemelos. – termina de decir tranquilo, viendo como el terror de la chica cambio a curiosidad._

 _._

Oliver sonrío levemente. Una sola vez desde que había llegado a Japón se había permitido fantasear bajo influencias de una fiebre sobre cómo reaccionaría su equipo al saber que él tenía un gemelo. La reacción de Mai fue como la imagino.

El recuerdo de la chica lo hizo suspirar levemente. Él había tenido poca comunicación con los del equipo después de volver a Inglaterra. Una que otra llamada y carta de los muchachos, sumando las visitas de Masako cada cierto tiempo, pero de la que nunca supo fue de Mai. De ella no había sabido más nada después de que se le confesará. Pensó que la chica no quería hablar con él, pero cuando Gene le había dicho que él tampoco había sabido de la castaña se extrañó.

 _¿De mí o de Gene?_

Oliver gruño por lo bajo. Esa maldita pregunta era la responsable de todo. Maldito el momento en que lo dijo.

- _(la culpa no es toda mía. Ella se había hecho muy amiga de Eugene en las semana que permanecimos en Japón, no fue mi culpa dudar.) –_ pensó, seguro de ello.

Recordó las lágrimas que le vio derramar y la sonrisa triste. El sentimiento de culpa lo ahogo. Igual de intenso que esa vez, había pasado seis años y todavía le dolía. La cicatriz le dolía, más que la herida en sí. Tal vez era por todo lo que podía haber hecho para evitarla.

Oliver suspiro buscando calmarse. Se le habían ido encima después de que se enteraran de lo de Mai.

Luella, Madoka, Eugene...

¡Incluso Lin y Martin!

 _Haces honor a tu título de científico idiota, Noll._

Había dicho Lin después del asunto, y el chino nunca había tenido tanta razón.

Oliver Davis era un científico idiota.

[...]

Sentados en la cafetería del aeropuerto de Tokyo, se encuentra los ex's miembro de Shibuya Pshychic Research : Ayako, Houshou, John, Masako y Yasuhara, en ese orden.

Ayako ha sufrido ligeros cambios en su apariencia. Su cabello corto lo tiene estilo Bob, sus ojos se han rasgado y su contextura se ha feminizado más, la curva de su cintura es más estrecha y las caderas más anchas, mostrando la madurez de sus 29 años. La mujer viste un abrigo negro y largo, el cual le llega hasta las rodillas y lo trae cerrado, por ello no se aprecia la camisa que lleva debajo. Sobre su cuello descansa una bufanda roja, igual a sus guantes y botas de gamuza. Trae unos pantalones blancos cubriendo sus piernas.

A la derecha de la mujer, se encuentra Houshou, a quien parece que los años no le han pasado por encima. Nuevamente trae el cabello largo, en una cola de caballo. Viste una chaqueta sintética blanca con adornos en verde. Unos jeans azules y unos tennis deportivos verdes. En su mano izquierda, sobre su dedo anular, descansa un anillo de oro blanco, señal de matrimonio.

Al lado de Houshou, se encuentra John. El muchacho rubio si ha experimentado el pasar de los años en su cuerpo, de forma que Houshou los ha bautizado como "el golpe atrasado de la pubertad". John se encuentra más alto y fornido, viéndose ejercitado. Mantiene su mismo corte en el cabello, y aunque sus facciones se ven más maduras, mantienen esa facción angelical característica de él. El muchacho lleva una chaqueta blanca sintética con adornos azules, similar a la de Houshou; Un pantalón verde seco cubre sus piernas y unos zapatos deportivos azules cubren sus pies.

Al lado de John, está Masako. En ella es quien más se destaca el pasar de los años. Su rostro se ha afinado, dejando atrás las facciones de niña. Su cabello antes corto, ahora lo trae a mediados de la espalda, con un flequillo recto cayendo sobre su frente. Su cuerpo es adecuado a su estatura, senos del tamaño apropiado, cintura pequeña y caderas esbeltas. Sigue vistiendo sus tradicionales kimonos. El que tiene puesto es uno azul rey, adornos de flores blancas y el obi negro. Adicional al kimono, unos delicados guantes cubren sus manos debido al frío.

Finalmente, sentando entre Masako y Ayako, se encuentra Yasuhara.

Yasuhara ha cambiado bastante. Dejo de ser tan larguirucho y ha obtenido la musculatura adecuada. Su cabello lo trae más largo, llegándole por encima de los hombros. Con los lentes de armazón delgado descansado sobre su nariz y esa sonrisa que lo hace parecer un zorro travieso.

Los cinco se encuentran conversando tranquilamente, sosteniendo una taza de té en sus manos.

-¡Oigan, chicos!

Ante el llamado, los cinco voltean y sonríen al ver a Gene acercase con su maleta en mano. Un poco más atrás, vienen Oliver y Lin.

Eugene lleva una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, alegre de ver otros rostros. Ha pasado mucho tiempo solo con Lin y Naru, se muere del aburrimiento.

Cuando llego con el quinteto, los atrapa en un abrazo, siendo correspondido por el grupo.

Naru y Lin se acercan al grupo, manteniéndose al margen, pero Gene y Houshou tiran de ellos, obligándolos a participar en el abrazo.

Cuando se separan, entre risas y abrazos individuales señalan los cambios que han tenido cada cual. En medio de eso, Oliver se da cuenta de la ausencia de alguien. Pasea sus ojos sobre su equipo _casi_ completo, y frunce el entrecejo.

 _Ella_ no estaba entre ellos.

Oliver se voltea hacia Houshou, quien está hablando con Lin y lanza la pregunta, lo suficientemente alto para captar la atención de los demás.

-¿Dónde está Mai?

La sonrisa del monje se extingue de su rostro de forma lenta. El hombre voltea hacia Oliver con una expresión que el muchacho no supo comprender, pero que identifico como sorpresa.

-¿C-cómo?

Oliver boto un suspiro exasperado, él había hablado claro y alto para que lo estén obligando a repetir. Lin y Gene también cayeron ante la interrogante del científico Davis. El gemelo mayor, se suelta de su abrazo con Masako de manera suave y pasea su vista por el lugar, buscando a la castaña mencionada. Al no encontrarla, dirige su mirada hacia su hermano y el monje, quienes ahora se encuentran frente a frente.

-Bou-san, creo que fui suficientemente claro. ¿Dónde esta Mai? – vuelve a preguntar Oliver serio y ve como el rostro del monje s e contrae y una chispa de ira e indignación se posa en sus ojos.

Houshou aprieta las manos y tensa la mandíbula. Enojado ante el descaro o tal vez el cinismo de Oliver de preguntar por la chica. El monje siente una mano en su espalda y respira hondo, debe calmarse.

-No está aquí.

Es Ayako quien responde, parada al lado de Houshou y apoyando su mano sobre la espalda del hombre. Su mirada es fiera y hasta afilada contra el muchacho.

Oliver voltea hacia la pelirroja, y se saca un poco de honda ante su molestia. La última vez que la vio así, fue cuando se disculpó por no ser capaz de asistir a su boda.

- _(¿seguirá molesta por eso?)-_ inevitablemente se lo planteo., aunque la idea la fuera descabellada, pues por muy rencorosa que fuera la mujer, dudaba que siguiera molesta por algo que paso hace casi dos años. Más le restó importancia al tema, la ausencia de _Ella_ era lo que realmente lo carcomía.

¿Por qué no había venido a recibirlos? ¿Y si era que no lo quería volver a ver? ¿dejaría de tratar a Lin y Gene por lo que él hizo?

Se contuvo de negar con la cabeza. _Ella_ no haría eso. Mai no castigaría a alguien por las acciones de un tercero, ni siquiera por las propias.

 _¿Cierto?_

-Ya vi que no está aquí, Takigawa-san. – le responde a la mujer, ahora usando el apellido de su actual esposo para dirigirse a ella. – Por eso pregunte.

Ayako, por respuesta, suspiro lento y negó con la cabeza, elo que le pareció a Oliver una señal de resignación.

-Me refería a que no está _aquí_...- la mujer hace una pausa y luego prosigue- Mai no se encuentra en Japón.

 _Ella no está aquí..._

 _No estaba siquiera en el mismo continente que él..._

 _Vaya balde de agua fría._

[...]

Como el aeropuerto no era un buen lugar para hablar, el equipo se trasladó a la que fue y volverá a ser la oficina de SPR, ahora como un cuerpo de investigación oficial. Todos se encuentran sentados en los muebles de la sala. Oliver sentado en el mueble individual a la cabecilla del grupo. El muchacho sostiene una taza de Earl Grey té entre sus manos de la cual toma con aparente tranquilidad, en espera de comiencen a hablar.

Gene sentado a la derecha de su hermano, en la esquina del mueble más cercano a él mira al equipo con atención. Con la excusa de que la ausencia de Mai era una historia larga, les habían recomendado cambiar el lugar para contarla.

Houshou soltó un suspiro, y los tres pelinegros provenientes de Japón posaron su atención en él. Por lo visto, era el monje quien les iba a explicar todo.

-Verán chicos, después de que ustedes se fueran Mai se vio involucrada en un caso de intento de secuestro. – Los recién llegados demuestran horror en sus rostros, siendo Gene el más expresivo. Ante las muestras de los hombres, Houshou se apresura a continuar. - El atentado no fue contra ella no se preocupen...- aclara, y la presión que las manos de Oliver ejercían sobre su taza de té se detiene. – De lo poco que Jou-chan tenía permitido contarnos, sabemos que ella se encontraba saliendo de su trabajo en una cafetería nocturna y que cuando paso por un callejón vio a unos tipos acorralando a una chica con un cuchillo y arrastrándola a una camioneta-

-Y como es ella de imprudente, se involucró. – interviene Ayako molesta, frunciendo el ceño. – Tomo un piedra del suelo y golpeo a uno de los tipos con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Y el otro? – pregunta Gene, mostrando la ansiedad que siente y la cual su hermano esconde.

-De ese otro se hizo cargo una chica y un chico que pasaron por allí y escucharon los gritos de la víctima. – continua Houshou, mostrándose tranquilo. Aunque de la nada, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro – lo bueno de ese evento es que Mai se vio involucrada con la policía de una forma en la que cosas de su pasado fueron reveladas.

-¿cosas malas? – pregunta Gene, preocupado, más una sonrisa más amplia de parte de los demás lo hacen extrañarse.

-Al contrario – interviene Masako, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la manga de su kimono. – Cosas muy buenas.

Oliver encarna una ceja ante la respuesta de la pelinegra. Eugene ladeo su rostro, mostrando curiosidad por las palabras de la chica.

-Resulta que Mai no estaba tan sola como ella creía – continua Ayako, mostrándose alegre, recordando cómo se puso Mai al enterarse de que no era la última de su familia. – Descubrió que tenía un hermano, un mellizo siendo exacta. – Gene levanta las cejas con impresión, la misma que Oliver y Lin esconden mediante expresiones estoicas. - Cuando ambos tenía siete años, se vieron involucrados en un terrible accidente automovilístico. En este, Mai sufrió una contusión que provoco la pérdida de su memoria y su hermano había terminado cayendo en el río al intentar escapar de las explosiones de los autos sobre el puente, separándose de la zona del choque ya que fue arrastrado por la corriente. El chico fue salvado por unos turistas, quienes lo adoptaron y se lo llevaron de país.

-¿Y sus padres? ¿ no buscaron a su hijo perdido? – gene frunce el ceño, y los demás lo miran como si fuera estúpido, más recuerdan que él chico no conoce la infancia de Mai.- ¿y el muchacho tampoco busco a su verdadera familia?

-El padre de Mai cuando ella tenía tres. – comienza a explicar Houshou, con voz tranquila. – la madre de Mai había quedado un tiempo en coma, así que los cuerpo policiales se tomaron la libertad de dar al niño por muerto, ya que había sido un accidente terrible donde murieron muchas personas. A sus ojos, un niño de 7 años era el que menos posibilidades de sobrevivir tenía - la indignación se muestra en la voz del monje, la igual que se ve reflejada en los ojos de aquellos que escuchan el relato. – Y pues, el chico también había sufrido de fuertes contusiones en la cabeza que le provocaron una amnesia reversible, al igual que Mai.

-Oh...-murmura Gene, sin saber que más decir. – pero, si no recordaba a su verdadera familia, ¿cómo se reencontró con Mai, más aun, como consiguió reconocerla?

-A eso vamos, no te exasperes, Gene – regaña Ayako, mostrándose divertida. - Pues el día en el que Mai hizo su buena acción de año, el chico que había ayudado a detener a los secuestradores casualmente era el mellizo de Mai, quien se encontraba en Japón por un trabajo de "guerrero de la luz"

-"Guardián del cielo" Ayako-san – corrige John, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la pelirroja.

-Es lo mismo – gruñe la mujer y el rubio sonríe nervioso, levantando sus manos en señal de paz. Un carraspeo capta la atención de los presentes, quienes voltean hacia Gene.

-Este...pregunta, ¿qué es un guardián? – pregunta el chico con tono inocente, más su rostro se ve inclinado hacia adelante ante un zape en su nuca. Indignado, voltea hacia su hermano - ¿¡y eso por que fue!?

-Y todavía lo preguntas. – Responde Oliver con aparente fastidio- por la tremenda estupidez que acabas de decir, Gene. Fuimos con padre a una convención sobre eso hace no más de un mes – le recuerda, y Gene silba, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿convención? ¿Qué convención? Yo no recuerdo ninguna convención – responde Gene, riendo nervioso, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Oliver. Sin embargo, el menor de los gemelos suspira resignado, se lo veía venir.

-Un guardián es una persona entrenada para enfrentarse a espíritus malignos, demonios y criaturas, en función de proteger a la humanidad y mantener estos entes bajo control. – explica Oliver, procediendo a despejar la duda de su hermano – Hasta ahora, ser un guardián es un privilegio que se hereda dentro de la familia. Ha sido un trabajo que se mantiene en la "sangre" desde hace milenios. – Termina de explicar Oliver ahora dirigiéndose a su equipo – lo cual no coincide con el hecho de que el mellizo de Mai sea un guardián, aunque fuera adoptado por una familia de...

-¿Guardianes? – le interrumpe Yasuhara, con diversión. – digamos que la iglesia se ha hecho más flexible respecto eso. La familia que adopto al hermano de Mai no tenían hijos, por lo que se les permitió heredarle el privilegio al muchacho y que posteriormente, él lo compartiera con Mai pues son hermanos mellizos, llevan la misma sangre. – Continua explicando Yasuhara – de esa forma fue como Mai comenzó su entrenamiento para ser guardiana, y se fue con su hermano de Japón cuatro meses después de que ustedes se fueran.

-Ya...- dice Eugene, comprendiendo la situación y lo que pasó en su ausencia - ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que supieron de Mai? – Pregunta y al ver los rostros decaídos de la mayoría, pone expresión de horror - ¡no me digan que no saben nada de ella desde hace cinco años! – Chilla y sin darles tiempo a contestar se pone de pie de un brinco- ¡yo la mato! ¿¡Cómo va a abandonarnos así como así!? No...esperen...¿¡ y si ese tipo la secuestro, asesino, descuartizo y tiro en una zanja!? – dice horrorizado el muchacho y lleva sus manos hasta su rostro, formando una perfecta "O" ante el camino que toman sus fantasías- ¡tenemos que ayudarla!

-¡tranquilízate, Eugene! – dice Masako, tratando de calmar al histérico pelinegro, el cual ya se encuentra al lado del teléfono, listo para llamar al 911 y denunciar el secuestro de su amiga – No hagas una locura, Mai no está secuestrada. Si la hubieras visto con su mellizo, tú no te atreverías a negar que sean hermanos, de no ser por el color de ojos serían idénticos. – comenta Masako, recordando las diferentes tonalidades entre los ojos de Mai y su hermano – de Mai no sabemos desde hace 7 meses, cuando nació Akira-kun. Ella hizo una video-llamada dos días después de que ustedes se fueran – Eugene deja el teléfono a un lado y concentra su atención en la pelinegra. – nos comentó que había comenzado sus últimas pruebas para ser una guardia totalmente. – Finaliza Masako, viendo al pelinegro tomar asiento y ella lo imita. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se puso de pie.

-Pero lo hubieran dicho antes...- comenta Gene, dejando atrás el drama que se montón.

-o los deberías haber dejado terminar – comenta Oliver frío. Enviando una mirada de reojo a su gemelo. – antes de montarte ese estúpido drama.

Eugene frunce el ceño, pero al ver la penumbra en los ojos de su hermano, niega un poco. Oliver podrías esconder sus emociones de todos los demás, pero no de él. Su hermano menor estaba frustrado y no lo culpaba. Iban dos veces, en las que la tuvo tan cerca y tan lejos, que entiende que este así.

Gene sonríe levemente, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que la mirada ensombrecida de Oliver le provoco.

-Y...- comienza, buscando romper el silencio que se formó tras las últimas palabras de Oliver. - ¿el mellizo de Mai tiene nombre? Porque hasta ahora solo se han referido a él como "el hermano de Mai" o "el mellizo de Mai" ¿su nombre es tabú o algo por el estilo? – pregunta divertido, viendo a la mayoría sonreír nerviosos. No se habían dado cuenta de eso.

-El nombre del hermano de Mai es...

[...]

-¡Takeshi!

El grito de una mujer sobresale de entre el cemento y muebles de una casa, a miles de kilómetros de Japón.

Dentro de la propiedad, una mujer de cabello castaño se pasea por las habitaciones, buscando al dueño del nombre.

La mujer es joven, aparentemente apenas entrada a los 20. Su cabello castaño claro y rubio en las puntas lo trae largo hasta el final de la espalda, fino y con leves bucles que le dan un toque coqueto. Sobre su frente descansa un flequillo de lado, el cual se encuentra un poco desarreglado, tapando el ojo derecho de la femenina. Sus facciones son hermosas y femeninas, con un toque angelical. Sus ojos son grandes y expresivos de un color marrón rojizo. Su cuerpo es esbelto, de piernas firmes, caderas anchas, cintura de avispa y senos del tamaño adecuado para ella.

La mujer viste un pantalón blanco que marca sus torneadas piernas y resalta sus caderas, un suéter azul cielo pegado al cuerpo, remarcando su pequeña cintura, encima del suéter una chaqueta de cuero marrón, y unas botas a juego marrones.

La mujer bufa al no encontrar al castaño en el primer piso y procede a subir por las escaleras.

-¡Takeshi! – le vuelve a llamar, escuchando ahora una respuesta de parte de una voz masculina.

-¡En el ático!-

La mujer asiente y se dirige a las escaleras que llevan al ático. Arriba, asoma su cabeza por la entrada, buscando al hombre llamado. Al divisarlo cerca de unas cajas, levanta la ceja en señal de desconcierto.

Takeshi es un hombre alto y atractivo, con facciones idénticas a las de la mujer. Su cabello castaño lo lleva un poco largo, cortado en capas y peinado hacia un lado, dándole un aire rebelde. Sus ojos afilados y mirada cálida son de un marrón verdoso. El muchacho tiene un cuerpo trabajad. Espalda y hombros anchos, brazos tonificados y musculosos, y como se encuentra sin camisa se puede apreciar su abdomen marcado al igual que sus pectorales.

Takeshi solo lleva puesto un pantalón de algodón negro y se encuentra descalzo. Entre sus manos, sostiene un álbum grande, el cual mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? – el varón voltea, viendo a la femenina en la entrada al atico.

-Estaba buscando algo...- dice el varón, sonriendo de forma cálida hacia la chica- pero encontré algo más, ven a ver, Mai.- le invita, volviendo su vista hacia el álbum en sus manos.

Mai frunce el ceño, pero se adentra en el espacio. Cuando llega con el varón se acerca, observando por sobre su hombro lo que el sostiene. Sonríe al reconocerlo como el álbum de fotos de sus amigos, y familia, tanto la biológica como la adoptiva.

El chico vuelve a pasar las páginas y Mai sonríe al ver la foto que le enviaron los de su familia en Japón, cuando nació el pequeño Akira Takigawa. En la foto se puede ver a Ayako sentada en la cama con un bebe recién nacido envuelto en telas de color azul claro, al lado de ella, se encuentra Houshou, inclinado para quedar a la altura de la mujer. Detrás del monje esta Yasuhara, sosteniendo un globo de azul que dice "It's a boy". Al otro lado de Ayako, se encuentran Masako, Madoka, John, Eugene y Lin. La chica pasa su mirada por todos ellos y siente la nostalgia recorrerle. Se lamenta tanto no poder haber estado allí para el nacimiento del que ella autoproclama su sobrino.

Otra foto y una sonrisa enternecedora aparecen en el rostro de la chica al ver a Eugene, Oliver y John entretenidos con el bebé, siendo el primero quien lo carga. Como ninguno presta atención a la cámara, Mai deduce que les tomaron la foto por sorpresa.

Más fotos de los miembros de SPR y los amigos de ambos mellizos en Francia y el álbum se termina, pero todavía quedan muchos espacios en blanco.

En la última foto, en esta se ven a los miembros de SPR, en lo que parece una fiesta. En esta, si se ven a todo el equipo, menos a Mai. La mirada de la chica se pasea por todos los miembros de la foto, deteniéndose en el serio pelinegro de ojos azules, al lado de John. Entonces su mirada se torna un poco más triste y perdida.

Takeshi cierra el álbum con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. Dirige una mirada de reojo hacia Mai y se preocupa al verla con la expresión perdida y los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Mai? – la llama con delicadeza y se voltea, quedando de frente con la chica.

La castaña pestañea, como quien despierta de sus pensamientos. Se había perdido recordando los momentos que había vivido con su equipo en las pocas visitas que pudo hacer durante su entrenamiento.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta takeshi, pasando una mano por la mejilla de la chica, limpiando una silenciosa lágrima.

-Si...lo siento, es solo que...Los extraño, Ta-chan – responde Mai, enderezándose y limpiándose un par de lágrimas con las manos- la última vez que los vi en persona fue cuando el matrimonio de Ayako y Bou-san...y sin embargo, no tuve la oportunidad de verlos a todos...no vi a Madoka...ni a Gene...ni...

\- Davis...- pronuncia Takeshi con cierto tono de odio. Mientras se pone de pie, demostrando que es más alto que la chica, sacándole una cabeza y media - no entiendo por qué quisieras ver a ese imbécil, después de lo...

-Ta-chan.- le interrumpe Mai, mostrándose seria, pero su mirada cristalina no hace más que aumentar el enojo que empezó a crecer dentro de su hermano – déjalo, yo no le guardo rencor. Tú tampoco deberías. Siendo que ni lo conociste. – dice firma la chica, regalándole una sonrisa cálida a su hermano.- Cambiando de tema, Ethan me llamo. Dice que quiere que vaya a la oficina, tenemos un trabajo.

Takeshi levanta una ceja, mostrando interés.

-¿Tú último caso de prueba?- pregunta y sonríe al verla asentir emocionada.

-¡No me ha dicho de que trata, pero estoy emociona! – responde la chica, ganándose una mirada divertida de su mellizo. - ¡Estoy a punto de subir de rango!

-Ya ¿y que te hace pensar que no fracasarás? – pregunta burlón, viéndola dejar su expresión emocionada por una arrogante.

-¿enserio me preguntas eso a mí? – responde ella con otra pregunta, sonriendo de forma ladeada y arqueando una ceja - ¿Por qué debería fallar ahora que no lo he hecho en dos años?

-Porque eres tú, te lo pregunto – responde él, golpeando la frente de la mujer con sus dos dedos, quien lo miro molesta, mientras se soba la frente con sus dedos- Y deja de ser tan confianzuda, en una de esas te van a venir cortando el cuello por eso.

-¡Claro que no! – repone indignada, dejando atrás su arrogancia para ahora mostrarse indignada y desafiante - ¡voy a cumplir esta misión de manera impecable y tú te tragaras tus palabras!- grita, apuntándolo con un dedo, amenazadora.

Takeshi solo se encoge de hombros- como digas...solo espero que Ethan no me llame diciéndome que un demonio mató a mi hermana porque esta se confió- dice indiferente, pero el brillo y la sonrisa burlona en su rostro lo delatan. – ya bastante desventaja tienes con lo torpe que eres ¿no lo crees? – pregunta y se muerde la mejilla para no soltar una carcajada ante la expresión de la chica.

-¡Yo no soy torpe! – grita ella molesta, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a bajar los escalones para salir del ático. Sin dejar de refunfuñar maldiciones contra su hermano.

Takeshi, quien ve la espalda de su hermana alejarse hasta que esta se pierde por la entrada, mantiene una mirada fría. Sus puños apretados fuertemente son señal de su enojo. Dirige su mirada a una foto en el suelo, la recoge y su ceño se frunce más al ver quienes están en la foto.

En esta, se encuentran todos los miembros de SPR, incluyendo a Mai de dieciséis años, la cual está parada entre los gemelos Davis.

La mirada molesta de Takeshi se concentra sobre el gemelo de ropas negras y mirada fría.

 _-¿De mi o de Gene?_

Takeshi gruño con fiereza y fulmino al gemelo de la foto una vez más- serás imbécil. –

A él no le importa que en ese momento no la recordara, que no se conocieran, que ni siquiera supiera que ella existía. Ella es su hermana, y ese imbécil de cara bonita la lastimó de una forma que aun en día la persigue.

A ella le persigue el dolor. A él le persigue el odio.

Gruñe nuevamente y procede a dejar la foto dentro del álbum. Sabe que es valiosa para Mai y no la va a dañar.

[...]

En uno de los edificios en el centro de la ciudad de Lyon, Francia, se encuentran las oficinas de investigación paranormal Shadow, donde Mai corre por los pasillos, saludando a todos los que la ven. La castaña se detiene frente al despacho de su jefe, y suspira tocando levemente.

-adelante...-se escucha una voz masculina provenir del otro lado, haciendo caso a la indicación Mai abre la puerta y se adentra en la oficina cerrándola detrás de sí.

La oficina es sencilla con dos estantes repletos de libros de diferentes temas de demología y actividad para normal, dos archivadores grandes grises, un gran ventanal del cual cuelgan unas cortinas azul marino a juego con el suave blanco en las paredes. En medio de la habitación un escritorio de color caoba, donde un apuesto joven se encuentra leyendo unos documentos.

El joven aparenta tener entre los 25 y los treinta. Es apuesto y desprende un aire de elegancia ante su porte. Su cabello plateado está cortado en capas, llegándole hasta la nuca, peinado hacia atrás con unos salvajes mechones sobre su frente. Sus ojos son de un plata rasgado, que le dan una mirada felina contra arrestado por esa frialdad en sus ojos, su piel es blanca casi pálida, pero no se ve mal. El chico viste una chaqueta de corte recto negra, una camisa blanca debajo y unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos.

Mai toma asiento frente al peliplata. Esperando a que el hombre termine con los documentos en los que trabaja.

Al terminar de firmar los documentos en los que ha estado trabajando retira su vista de estos, para posarla en la femenina de él- como te dije cuando te llame Mai...se nos ha presentado un nuevo caso, donde por los reportes que nos dio el cliente sospecho de una posible criatura- la castaña asiente con comprensión- saldremos mañana en la mañana, así que necesito que vayas con Elizabeth y Sebastián para que los ayudes a cargar el jet.

Mai vuelve asentir con compresión

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ethan?...-el peli plata asiente- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?...

-a Japón.

 **Continuara...**

 **Wao, de 3724 palabras a 8140.**

 **Terminado de editar el 17-10-17**


	3. ¡A Japón!

**Capítulo 2**

 **¡a Japón!**

 **-** Diálogos en japonés.

 _-Diálogos en inglés._

 _-_ **Diálogos en francés.**

- _Pensamiento_

.

.

.

Sentado cómodamente sobre el sofá de su lujoso apartamento, se encuentra Oliver. El joven no lleva su acostumbrada vestimenta semi-formal, pues se encuentra en casa. Ahora trae unos jeans azules y una playera de licra negra que se le ajusta al cuerpo, resaltando su musculatura. Esta descalzo y sobre sus ojos descansan unos lentes de armazón delgado. Se encuentra leyendo un libro de tapa roja y detalles en negro. Está completamente concentrado en su lectura, ignorando el ruido que hace su hermano desde la cocina mientras discute por teléfono.

Cuando el tono de voz de su hermano aumenta, Oliver no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de fastidio salga de sus labios. Hace semana y media que regresaron a Japón en compañía de Lin. Como la oficina se encuentra recién re-abierta, no ha llegado ningún caso por lo cual sus días han consistido en pasársela sentado, leyendo cualquier libro o documento que posea relación con el tema "top" del momento en lo paranormal.

- _Mary, listen. It's not that..I...¿Mary?_ _¿hello?-_ Gene hace aparición en la sala, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes blanca dejando al descubierto sus marcados brazos, y un mono de lana rojo. Va despeinado y descalzo, señal de que se acaba de levantar.

Oliver dirige una mirada de reojo hacia Eugene, quien pasa frente suyo rascándose la nuca mostrándose resignado. Desde Su asiento, el menor de los gemelos ve como el otro le da la vuelta a la mesa de café para sentarse a su lado, soltando un enorme y exagerado suspiro. Sabiendo el motivo de esto, Oliver coloca los ojos en blanco y regresa su visión a su lectura, disponiéndose a ignorar al mayor.

Los dos hermanos permanecen en silencio unos segundos hasta que este es roto por el mayor, quien ha vuelto a suspirar de forma cansada.

-Mary está enojada. – comenta Eugene después de exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Aunque su voz exprese resignación y cansancio, en el rostro del chico se aprecia aburrimiento.

Oliver coloca los ojos en blanco ante el comentario. A él no le interesaba que la histérica novia de su hermano estuviera enojada.

-Olvide comentarle que me venía a Japón.- vuelve a hablar Eugene ante el silencio de su hermano.

Ante este comentario, una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Oliver.

- _No sé de qué sorprenderme más...Si la tranquilidad con la que lo dice o la estupidez que implica olvidar algo así -_ Sin mostrar el estupor que le ha provocado las palabras de su hermano, Oliver le envía una mirada de reojo. - _Si no fuera porque somos idénticos dudaría seriamente que es mi hermano...siquiera un familiar -_

-Sí, Noll. Somos hermanos, gemelos en específico. Aunque no lo parezca. – dice el mayor, sabiendo la línea de pensamientos de Oliver. Aunque su conexión telepática con su hermano este arruinada, él no la necesita para saber que esta pensando. Lo conoce lo suficiente. - Y la verdad no entiendo porque se enojó. No es que no quería decirle, simplemente se me olvido...- Continua con el tema anterior, provocando que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Oliver.

- _Me tiene que estar tratando de ver la cara de estúpido...-_ Oliver cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, tratando de controlar su tic en la ceja izquierda. Marcando la página que leía con su dedo, cierra el libro y voltea hacia Eugene, quien sigue distraído viendo el techo. – Gene, tienes más de dos meses saliendo con Jenny...

-Mary.

-Como sea. – Oliver pone los ojos en blanco ante la corrección del nombre. Tampoco es que le interese saber el nombre de esa mujer. – Tienes dos meses saliendo con esa mujer. ¿Me vas a decir que olvidaste decirle que te venías a vivir a Japón? – pregunta serio, pero al verlo sonreír nervioso y silbar como si nada casi se va de espaldas. - ¿es enserio, Gene?

-No es como si quisiera hacerlo... - murmura Eugene, teniendo un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas. - ¡Recuerda que Mamá y Hannah me tenían como mula de carga y mandadero todo el mes antes de que nos fuéramos! – Exclama indignado- "Gene haz esto" "Gene haz lo otro" "Gene, tu padre se atoro en la chimenea, sácalo de ahí por favor" – dice el muchacho, imitando las voces femeninas viéndose afeminado. Al terminar, deja su expresión delicada y pone una huraña, volteando para ver a su gemelo- No sé porque no te lo hicieron a ti...- dice indignado, mirándolo con acusación.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Oliver ante lo dicho por su hermano. Si, él había visto que Luella había estado pidiéndole favores a Gene, mientras Hannah, su madrina, lo tenía haciendo mandados. Pero no se creía que su gemelo fuera tan distraído como para olvidar decirle a su supuesta novia que se iría del país.

- _aunque es posible que ambas lo planearan -_ internamente, Oliver asiente conforme con su suposición, tiene base para creerlo. -c _claro, tiene lógica. A ninguna de las dos...bueno, tres incluyendo a Taylor, le agradan la tal María...aunque no pensé que llegarían tan lejos para que Gene y ella terminen._ \- Sin dar indicio de sus pensamientos, Oliver dirige su atención a libro, retomando su lectura. - _tengo que cuidarme de esas dos_

Eugene, al verse ignorado por su hermano, frunce el ceño e infla los cachetes en una especie de puchero, indignado. Solo que al ver la tapa del libro, este capta su atención, pues es incapaz de reconocerlo de la colección de libros de su hermano.

-¿nuevo libro? – dice el mayor, implementando un tono de niño curioso. Oliver solo asiente como modo de respuesta. - ¿tema?

-Desarrollo y aplicación de los diferentes tipos de clarividencia. – respondió el menor cortante, concentrado en su lectura.

Eugene asiente con comprensión, y sin decir más nada se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina. Tiene hambre, estaba dormido cuando Mary lo llamó.

Desde su asiento, Oliver observa con disimulo a su hermano hasta que este se le pierde de vista. Una vez solo, suelta un suspiro aliviado. A gradecía esos momentos de indiferencia de Eugene. Pues a diferencia de lo que su hermano mayor piensa, él no ha estado leyendo libros de misterio toda la semana, sino más bien libros y ensayos sobre los guardianes del cielo.

- _Está mujer es un demonio...un demonio problemático, este cerca o no de mí me da problemas-_ Oliver vuelve a suspirar, pero ahora con cansancio.

[...]

En el cielo, atravesando el océano atlántico, un Jet privado va a altas velocidades.

Dentro de la aeronave, se nota las comodidades que posee el dueño. Pues el interior de la maquina es bastante lujoso. En la parte central, la de los pasajeros, el espacio cuenta con dos tipos de juegos de muebles. Uno, consiste en un asiento largo de cuatro espacios pegado a la "pared"; el otro consiste en cuatro sillas acolchonadas colocadas en pares una frente a la otra y con una mesa enfrente. Los dos pares de juegos de este tipo se encuentran del mismo lado. Al otro extremo de la nave, hay una cortina que aparece separar ese espacio de otro.

Sentada junto a la ventana en uno de los muebles con mesa se encuentra Mai, leyendo un libro de Ingeniería electrónica avanzada.

La chica viste unos jeans negros ajustados, un sueter de cuello en V pegado al cuerpo color gris claro, casi blanco. Una bufanda azul rey sobre su cuello y unas botas del mismo color con algo de tacón. Su cabello lo trae en una cola de caballo alta, dejando que caiga en risos sobre su espalda.

Mai se ve concentrada en su lectura, pero de la nada comienza a hacer movimientos pequeños con la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo. Al instante de reconocer el olor, levanta la mirada y con lo que se topa es una mano extendiéndole una taza llena de chocolate caliente.

- **Ten, te traje un poco de chocolate.** – dice una voz femenina, perteneciente a la persona que sostiene la taza.

Esta es una chica joven, que aparenta estar entre los 17 y 19 años. Tiene facciones angelicales y adorables, que la hacen lucir bastante joven. Piel blanca, casi tanto como la leche, mejillas sonrojadas y labios rosados y finos. Sus ojos son grandes, expresivos y de un color dorado muy exótico, contrastando con su cabello plateado blanquecino, el cual lleva largo hasta mediados de la espalda y con un flequillo ladeado y lardo que finaliza en un riso ligeramente pronunciado. Su cuerpo es delgado y esbelto, teniendo las curvas apropiadas para su estatura y consistencia.

Sus vestimentas consisten en una blusa de fuerte fucsia con las mangas hacia los lados y largas hasta la muñeca; la parte de los hombros y cuello es cubierta por una tela translucida de negra que finaliza en una cinta de mismo color de la blusa en el cuello. Un cinturón negro grueso remarca su pequeña cintura, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas negras bajitas.

Mai sonríe ampliamente al ver el contenido de la taza y tras guardar su libro, acepta la taza gustosa.

- **¡Merci, Amy!** – exclama Mai, degustándose el olor del chocolate antes de darle un trago.

\- **De rien –** responde Amy, tomando asiento frente a la castaña y depositando un plato de galletas entre ellas.

- **ah~-** exhala Mai al terminar de tomar, teniendo una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Al verla así, Amy sonríe divertida.

- **Pareces una niña. –** menciona la muchacha, llevándose una galleta a la boca.

- **Prefiero ser una niña en vez de un ogro amargado y gruñón como tu hermano...Que por cierto, debe andar con un humor de mil demonios por el atraso de casi dos días.** – comenta Mai burlona, sonriendo al imaginarse a Ethan gruñendo en sobre su cama como suele hacer cuando salen tarde por algún retraso.

- **Y con cuerdo contigo, Mai. Es mejor comportarse como una niña, que como un ogro que gruñe como perro rabioso.** – comenta una tercera voz femenina, haciendo que Mai se voltee y Amy se incline para ver a la persona detrás de la castaña. – **y estoy segura de que no ha mordido a nadie nada más porque Sebastián no lo deja. –** dije desinteresada, agitando una mano como si le restara importancia al asunto.

Ante este comentario, Mai suelta una ligera carcajada, en contraparte de Amy quien se ríe levemente de manera nerviosa.

 **-Buena esa, Beth**. – dice Mai, tras pasar la risa, viendo a la mujer sentarse al lado de Amy.

Beth, o más bien, Elizabeth es una mujer joven entre los 20 y 25 años. Sus facciones son féminas y agraciadas, teniendo una nariz pequeña y unos grandes ojos hipnóticos de color carmín, además de unos labios de un rosa rojizo. Su cabello azul zafiro lo trae un poco más debajo de los hombros, peinado en una trenza baja y de lado derecho, dejando un mechón de cabello cubrir el lado derecho de su rostro, principalmente el ojo. Su contextura física es más proporcionada que la de las otras dos mujeres; sus senos son ligeramente más grandes que los de Mai, su cintura chica y sus caderas anchas. Su vestimenta consiste en un abrigo de botones, color negro. Lo lleva abierto así que se puede ver la blusa de color verde manzana que trae debajo, amoldándose a su figura. Un pantalón marrón y unos botines negros bajos.

- **Si lo sé...Ethan es un verdadero graduado de la Escuela del lobo, tanto que se le sale lo perro a veces. –** dice Elizabeth con burla y diversión, para luego darle un trago a su café.

Mai suelta otra risa divertida ante el nuevo comentario, mientras Amy marca más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- **Oigan, tampoco sean así. Entiéndalo, debíamos estar en casa de los Amano hace 4 días. –** murmura Amy en el intento de defender el ogro de su hermano, llevándose una galleta a la boca

 **\- Eso lo sabemos... cómo también sabemos que no es nuestra culpa, sino de esa tormenta.-** Elizabeth se encoge de hombros, dándole otro trago a su café. Mai asiente dándole la razón a la peliazul, antes de agregar ella misma su propio comentario.

- **cómo también sabemos que ha estado más menopaúsico que de costumbre...-** comenta Mai, asintiendo con la cabeza para darse a sí misma la razón. Ante este comentario, Elizabeth se atraganta con el café ante la risa que la invadió. – **Enserio, Am. Si ustedes dos no fueran idénticos, diría que ni primos han de ser. Porque son completamente diferentes...solo escúchalo** \- Mai lleva un puño a su boca y simula toser un poco bajo la atenta mirada del par de mujeres- **Mai, eres una completa inepta.**

Elizabeth suelta una risa divertida al ver a Mai tratar de hacer imitación de Ethan. Aunque claramente no le queda bien, pues la voz esta forzada, pero la frase y el tono dice por si solos "Made in Ethan".

- **Mai deja de perder el tiempo**... **Mai deja de holgazanear y anda a hacerme una taza de café, porque soy un divo divoso y ni la estufa sé prende...**

Amy se lleva una mano a la boca tratando de aguantar la risa, debe admitir que Mai imita a su hermano muy bien.

\- **Mai deja de quejarte y obedece...Mai deja de tragar como animal salvaje, das pena ajena...**

Amy y Elizabeth sueltan la carcajada, pero segundos después la callan y palidecen al ver quién se encuentra detrás de la castaña.

- **Mai ve a hacer la revisión del perímetro que tu vida me vale vergas, pero si envío a Sebastián y lo matan me quedo sin mi multiusos que me cocine, lave, planche y haga todo lo demás, porque yo no puedo hacer nada por...mí mismo...** -Mai deja su imitación cuando un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y la sensación de le pelinegro la pone en alerta.

Al instante, un carraspeo a sus espaldas hace que Mai voltee y palidezca al ver a Ethan claramente molesto, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una enorme aura oscura rodeándolo.

Ethan viste una camisa mangas largas y de botones color vino, llevando los primeros tres desabrochados. Encima un chaleco negro sin mangas, el cual trae abierto. Un pantalón negro y unos zapatos mocasines del mismo color.

- **Tienes razón, Mai**. **Tu vida me vale verga, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer perfectamente por mí mismo...-** una torcida y tétrica sonrisa aparece en el rostro del varón.

Al ver esto, Mai traga duro y se pone de pie de un brinco con la intensión de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y encerrarse en el baño el resto del viaje, la estadía en Japón y su vida. Sin embargo, todo queda en intensión pues apenas se coloca de pie Ethan ya la tenía tomada del cuello de la camisa, llevándosela arrastras hacia la cortina que separa dos áreas.

Todo bajo la mirada lastimera de las dos mujeres que quedaron, quienes ven a Mai patalear mientras llora como chiquilla, esperando soltarse de Ethan.

Cuando ambos pasan la cortina, todo se pone negro y se escucha un fuerte golpe seco.

A continuación, lo que se ve es el rostro de Mai, quien llora como magdalena mientras sostiene una bolsa con hielo sobre un chichón enorme.

-voy a demandarte por maltrato a las mujeres...-se queja Mai sin dejar de llorar.

Ethan coloca los ojos en blanco ante las quejas femeninas, pero decide ignorarla.

-ya no seas llorona y ponte seria, solo fue un golpecito...- comenta un muchacho joven, sentando al lado de Ethan.

-¡Tu cállate, Adrián!-gruñe Mai furiosa hacia el joven.

Adrián es un chico que aparenta ser un poco mayor de los 15 años, pues se ve bastante alto y entrenado, teniendo un cuerpo musculoso pero apropiado para su edad. Sus facciones se ven algo aniñadas, señal de la etapa de la adolescencia, pero eso no le minimiza el atractivo. Su piel también es blanca, pero no al extremo de Amy y Ethan. Sus ojos son del mismo plata rasgado que el de Ethan y su cabello azul rey es lacio y corto, trayendo los lados y la parte de atrás corta, pero con algo más de pelo en la corona manteniéndolo peinado hacia arriba, en un aire rebelde y a juego con el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

La vestimenta de este él consiste en una camiseta roja con un tigre en negro impreso en el pecho, encima una sudadera azul abierta, unos jeans celestes y unos converse negros.

Adrián sonríe burlón hacia Mai y la escena se amplia, dejando ver el espacio en el que se encuentran y cuantas personas son: El espacio parece ser una pequeña área para dormir, pues hay dos literas en el espacio. Mientras que los presentes son Mai, Ethan, Adrian y un tercer hombre sentado al lado de Mai.

Este hombre se ve maduro, pasando los 28, pero es bastante atractivo. Su piel es de un tono acanelado. Sus ojos son marrón avellana y le ofrecen una mirada un tanto picara. Su cabello es laceo de color verde bosque y lo trae largo hasta los omoplatos, además de recogido en una suave cola baja que deja unos mechones caer con sutileza a los costados de su rostro. Viste una camisa manga larga negra, que se ajusta a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus músculos, unos jeans azules oscuro y unos tennis grises. Sobre su pecho descansa una cruz de plata.

-Are, Are... **Mai deja de pelear con Adrián** \- comenta el hombre peliverde, sonriendo de forma divertida.

- **¡Pero Sebastián, él empezó!** – replica Mai, apuntando indignada a Adrián.

- **No por eso te pondrás a su nivel, Mai.**

 **-¡Pe-pero...!**

 **-Mai, deja de lloriquear. –** Ordena Ethan cortante. – **Y tu Adrián, BAJA EL PIE DEL MUEBLE.**

Al instante, y como por arte de magia, ambos mencionados cumplen sus órdenes. Las cascadas de lágrimas que caían sobre las mejillas de Mai desaparecen, quién no queriendo subestimar su suerte ni la paciencia de Ethan, dejo su drama para mirarlo curiosa, solo que sin quitarse la bolsa de hielo del chichón, eso sí era real. Mientras que Adrián no solo bajo el pie de la mesa, sino que hasta del tiro se sentó derechito.

\- **El caso que vamos a investigar es en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad de kyoto. Es antigua, una casa tradicional, donde viven cinco personas que conforman la familia Amano: Yukitero, el padre: Yuno, la madre; Aiko, la hija mayor; Mariko, la segunda hija; y Yuuto, el hijo menor. -** comienza Ethan Tranquilo, teniendo toda la atención de los guardianes - **Por lo que informa el reporte del equipo de investigación beta, podría ser un grupo de gremlins...-** Explica Ethan serio mirando a los dos guardianes delante de él.

 **-Bueno...recordemos que la casa se encuentra cerca del bosque, de hecho. Bastante adentro...podrían tratarse desde gremlins hasta algún sátiro...-** comenta Mai con seriedad, ganándose un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de Ethan, señal de que él pensó igual.

 **-No creo que sea un sátiro. –** Interviene Sebastian sereno, ganando la atención de los presentes. - **En esa casa viven dos chicas jóvenes y ha habido ocasiones en las que se quedaban solas... si se tratará de un sátiro...**

 **-Ya abrían sido ultrajadas** \- Mai termina la frase del peliverde, asumiendo ella también una postura pensativa. - **¿pero y si solo está esperando el momento más adecuado? No solo para ultrajarlas, también raptarlas.**

 **-Puede ser...**

 **\- ¿y un grupo de Kitsunes? Concuerda con los desastres y travesuras en el jardín...** \- Adrián mira con seriedad a los dos guardianes delante de él.

 **-Como también lo hace con la actitud traviesa de los gremlins o la destructiva de los elfos oscuros.-** repone Sebastián, haciendo a Adrián suspirar. Pues entre más formas buscan de despejar culpables.

- **Sea lo que sea, lo descubriremos allá. Más saben cómo es nuestro actuar. –** dice Ethan serio – **Sigan el protocolo, los quiero preparados para lo peor.**

Mai y Adrian asienten con firmeza antes de salir del espacio.

- **Sebastián,**

Cuando Sebastián estuvo por salir se detuvo al escuchar a Ethan llamarlo, así que volteo haciendo resaltar más su estatura, al tener que inclinarse mucho para no golpearse la cabeza con el techo.

 **\- A ti más que a nadie te quiero alerta, y mantén un ojo encima de Mai se ha vuelto muy arrogante.**

Sebastián frunce el ceño al escuchar lo dicho por Ethan.

 **-la arrogancia en el combate es la perdición de un guardián...-** recita con seriedad **\- no dudes en que la mantendré vigilada. –** dice antes de salir por el umbral.

- **tal vez un combate para bajarle los humos de la cabeza, no sea mala idea...-** comenta Ethan como quien no quiere la cosa, viendo la espalda de Sebastián desaparecer por el pasillo. De esta forma, Ethan no pudo ver la sonrisa que adorno el rostro del moreno.

Cuando se encuentra solo, Ethan se deja caer acostado sobre una de las literas, bufando con cansancio y fastidio.

 _ **Ethan, Mai se ha vuelto muy arrogante. Necesito que le bajes los humos de la cabeza antes de que la pierda por arrogante**_

- _Esto es tu culpa Takeshi. Has sido tu quien la ha malcriado_ \- Ethan vuelve a bufar, ahora más con molestia. - _Se lo dije. Este mundo es peligroso, y el trabajo aún más. Un paso en falso y se puede perder la cabeza...-_ el muchacho se giró sobre la cama, mirando con seriedad a la nada- _Tal vez sí sea tiempo de que alguien le baje los humos a es chiquilla. Y yo me encargare de recordarle lo peligroso de este mundo, mi mundo. Ella recordara lo peligroso de ser un guardián_

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **De 2430 palabras a 3612**_

 _ **Terminado de editar el 01/01/18**_


	4. Cerca, pero deseando estar lejos

**Capítulo 3**

 **Cerca, pero deseando estar lejos.**

 **-** Diálogos en japonés.

 _-Diálogos en inglés._

 _-_ **Diálogos en francés.**

 _Pensamientos_

.

.

.

Es de noche en Japón. En la ciudad de Kyoto, hay una casa tradicional en medio de un pequeño bosque. En la cual, se puede escuchar el sonido del metal cortar el aire y un poco de ajetreo.

Criaturas de piel verde pálido, grandes ojos negros, orejas largas, y delgadas hasta los huesos brincan de un lado a otro, alrededor de un par de figuras de blanco. Una de estas criaturas abre la boca soltando un chirrido agudo, mostrando sus amarillentos y pequeños colmillos, y al instante un puño atraviesa su cráneo, sobresaliendo por la parte de atrás. El ser tiene pequeños espasmos para luego quedarse quieto.

El cuerpo inerte cae al suelo unos segundos después, a los pies de una figura de blanco.

-Ahg…que asco. – Dice Mai, mostrando repulsión y molestia en los ojos. La chica sacude su mano con fuerza, en un intento de quitarse la sangre verde de encima.

La joven sus ropas de guardiana: un traje blanco, completo, y de aparente licra spandex. La parte de arriba es cuello alto y manga larga, mientras que la de abajo es de short, llegándole unos dedos debajo de los glúteos. Sus muslos están vendados, y trae una daga en cada pierna, guardadas en un estuche de cuero. En su cintura descansa un cinturón del mismo material, en el cual hay una pistola y katana en su funda. Sus manos están cubiertas por unos guantes de cuero, que va un poco más allá de las muñecas, mientras sus pies están cubiertos por unas botas de cuero marrón hasta la rodilla, muy similares a la de los montañeses; con cordones y una plataforma de suela irregular. El largo cabello lo trae recogido en una cola de caballo alta y en su cuello descansa una cruz de plata.

-tsk…- Es el ruido que hace Mai al chasquear la lengua. Su rostro mostró más repulsión al ver como la sangre alrededor de la herida en la cabeza del pequeño ser comienza a burbujear. De una patada desganada, hasta despectiva, aleja el cadáver de sí, mientras que a sus espaldas, otra se esas criaturas comienza a acercarse gruñendo y chillando de forma irritante.

La criatura salta, arrojándose contra Mai con las pequeñas zarpas abiertas, listas para atacar. Cuando la criatura está a menos de un metro de la joven, aun en el aire, se escucha el sonido del metal al cortar el aire. A los segundos, el cuerpo sin cabeza de la criatura cae a los pies de Mai, la cabeza lo hace unos metros más a la izquierda.

-Esto sí que es fantástico. – Comenta Mai con sarcasmo, pateado el cadáver para quitarlo de su camino. –De todas las criaturas tenía que ser esta peste- Mai apoya una mano en su cadera, mientras la otra reposa al costado, sosteniendo una afilada Katana por la cual escurre un poco de la sangre de la criatura. - ¡Sebas, ¿Necesitas Ayuda?! – grita, levantando la mirada hacia la pelea unos metros más adelante.

Sebastián se encuentra rodeado por cuatro de esos feos seres, quienes saltan uno tras contra el hombre, tratando de herirlo con sus zarpas. Sebastián no presenta dificultades para esquivar los ataques, se le ve bastante tranquilo y nada agitado, hasta aburrido; pues uno que otro bostezo escapa de su boca.

El español viste un traje similar al de Mai, pero con pequeñas diferencias: No trae guantes; El pantalón es separado de la parte superior y bombacho; las botas son hasta media pantorrilla; y por último el cinturón en traer ninguna espada, peri si lleva pistola y un par de dagas. Sin embargo, los colores son los mismos.

Ante el grito de la joven castaña, Sebastián se encoge de hombros en respuesta. Con una mano, tras un ágil movimiento, Sebastián sujeta una de las criaturas de la cabeza y la lanza en dirección de Mai.

Mai sonríe de forma torcida, y hace blandir su espada cuando la criatura está casi encima de ella. Al mismo tiempo en el que Mai corta en dos el proyectil que venía hacia ella, tres disparos se hacen escuchar. Los pájaros y demás animales a los alrededores huyen espantados por el sonido de los disparos

Mai sonríe de forma satisfactoria cuando al levantar la vista ve a su compañero y tutor de pie en medio de los tres cadáveres de las criaturas, mirándola con indiferencia mientras hace bailar su Desert eagle entre sus dedos. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Mai sacude su espada removiendo la sangre ver de las criaturas y la guarda en su funda. Con pasos suaves, Mai se acerca hasta el Hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-¿esos eran los últimos, no? Porque yo ya me quiero ir a dormir- Dije la mujer, haciendo un gesto de molestia y fastidio. Se encuentra bastante decepcionada, pues esperaba un reto mayor en su último caso de prueba, no algo tan sencillo como un grupo de pequeños elfos oscuros atormentando a una familia de cinco a las afueras de Kyoto.

Sebastián dirigió su atención a la mujer japonesa. Al ver su expresión se contuvo por negar con resignación.

 _Ella no mejora, por el contrario, se vuelve más codiciosa, más arrogante. Quiere el reto máximo, sin medir el riesgo._

Sebastián contiene un suspiro y procede a responderle a la mujer:

-Sí, supongo. Debemos ir a chequear a Adrián para estar segu…

-¡CUIDADO!

Un grito a la distancia detiene la frase de Sebastián. Ambos adultos dan un salto hacia atrás cuando tres pequeños duendes pasaron corriendo en medio de ellos.

Adrián, quien viene corriendo detrás de los duendes, se detiene al lado de ambos adultos ajetreado. El joven viste igual que Sebastián, pero en vez de una pistola trae dos katas cortas en su espalda.

-Bien hecho, Adrián. Se te escaparon tres. – reprocha Mai, viendo al adolescente respirar agitado. - ¿O es que un trío de pequeños elfos es demasiado para ti? – pregunta burlona, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver como el joven francés frunce el ceño.

-Escúchame…

-Pelearan más tarde. – Sebastián interrumpe la respuesta de Adrián, mirando serio por donde desaparecieron los elfos. – No hay que dejar que escapen. ¡Andando! – ordena, comenzando a correr detrás de las criaturas mencionadas. Mai y Adrián lo siguen de cerca, ambos muy serios.

[…]

Desde dentro de la casa, Ethan observa la espalda de los guardianes perderse en el bosque. A las espaldas de él, Elizabeth está sentada en un escritorio, tecleando algo sobre un computador.

El hombre peliplata viste una camisa española azul marino y de botones, trayendo los primeros tres botones desabotonados; unos pantalones negros y unos mocasines negros. La mujer trae un suéter negro de algodón y unos pantalones blancos, sobre su oreja izquierda lleva un manos libres.

De repente, el aparato sobre la oreja de Elizabeth empieza a vibrar y la mujer guía su mano hasta este.

- **Allo? –** la voz de Elizabeth rompe el silencio en la habitación y capta la atención de Ethan. - **Monsieur Gabriel! A qué debo esta llamada?** – la expresión de sorpresa de Elizabeth pasa a una de seriedad, escuchando con atención las palabras del Director general de las oficinas de investigación paranormal Shadow.

Ethan observa en silencio a la mujer, esperando que termine la llamada. Cuando ella levanta la vista hacia él, tan seria como pocas veces se le ve, Ethan suelta la pregunta:

-¿Qué quería mi Padre?

-Asignarnos un nuevo caso.

[…]

Oliver se remueve incomodo, dormido sobre su escritorio. Su rostro expresa inconformidad, mientras mueve los labios sin emitir sonido.

 **Oliver**

 _Abrí los ojos y pude apreciar el espacio oscuro y vacío donde me encontraba. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo entre la oscuridad, pero lo único que veía eran las suaves luces lavanda._

 _Entonces ella apreció delante de mí._

 _Unos pocos metros nos separaban, pero podía verla. Ahí estaba Mai, observándome con una sonrisa cálida. Se veía igual que la última vez que la vi: Su rostro, lleno de la juventud de una joven de 16 años; su cabello corto; sus ojos brillantes; y su uniforme escolar tan característico._

 _-Mai…- su nombre escapo de mis labios, no lo pude evitar. Ella ensancho su sonrisa y movió los labios, diciendo algo que no logre escuchar. Comencé a dar unos pasos rápidos hasta ella y rápidamente la tome entre mis brazos. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se removía al abrazarla y sentir sus brazos cruzarse tras mi espalda._

 _-Mai…-La llame una segunda vez, apretándola suavemente. Abrí los ojos para ver su rostro, pero vi algo que me sorprendió. Quien estaba entre mis brazos ya no era Mai, al menos no como la recordaba, esta era adulta; tenía el cabello largo y su rostro, además de su ropa, era diferentes. La mire sorprendido, mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar tonalidades naranjas y amarillas por la luz del fuego que se acercaba a nosotros. Vi como una sonrisa tranquilizadora crecía en sus labios y un mal presentimiento me recorrió._

 _Ella se separó de mí, camino de espaldas hasta colocarse junto el fuego. Este comenzó a crecer sobre sus pies, moviendo sus cabellos suavemente. Trate de acercarme a ella de nuevo, y ella solo agrando su sonrisa, como si tratara de tranquilizarme. Mi mal presentimiento creció. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el fuego y la oscuridad._

 _-¡Mai! – grite su nombre, tratando de acercarme, pero de la oscuridad apareció un lobo de hielo. El animal me gruño y se arrojó contra mí._

 _Entonces todo se volvió completamente negro._

 **Oliver**

Oliver abrió de golpe los ojos, incorporándose exaltado sobre su escritorio. Recostó la espalda de la silla y suspiro con fuerza, observando el techo de su oficina con seriedad.

- _Otra vez ese sueño…_ \- el hombre frunce el ceño con aparente molestia.

Desde la primera semana fuera de Japón había comenzado a soñar con Mai, un sueño muy similar al que acababa de tener. Había comenzado siendo particular, una o dos veces al mes. Luego se volvió siendo ocasional, de tres a cinco veces por mes. Así fue incrementando, hasta que los últimos seis meses soñaba con la chica cada que pegaba la cabeza de la almohada. Por ello regresó a Japón. Quería verla, necesitarla verla y por fin detener esos sueños. Cuando se detuvieron la semana pasada se tranquilizó, pero ahora comenzaban otra vez.

Oliver se pasó las manos por el cabello, mostrando frustración.

- _Una semana sin estos sueños y cuando vuelvo a tenerlos son diferentes._ \- Oliver arruga el ceño. Este era el primer sueño en el que lograba alcanzarla, en los otros, Mai desaparecía en una llamarada de fuego.

Oliver volvió a suspirar, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

-¿Ya terminaste?

El hombre se sobresalta ante la voz femenina. Cuando se quedó dormido estaba solo. Oliver bajo el rostro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la silla delante de él. Sus ojos se ensancharon levemente al ver quien era la mujer sentada en el mueble.

-¡Lady Hannah! –exclamo en un suave murmullo, expresando su sorpresa.

Lady Hannah es una hermosa pelirroja de facciones maduras. Las ligeras líneas a los lados de sus ojos y en su frente indican que ya esta entrada en años, pero esa es la única marca de vejez en su rostro. Tiene unos ojos brillantes de color dorado que miraban con desinterés el libro en sus manos. Su cabello lo trae corto hasta los hombros y con suaves bucles en las puntas que caen con suavidad sobre sus mejillas; Sus ropas consisten en un traje de negocios femenino color hueso; el saco abierto dejaba ver una blusa de botones color vino; en sus pies unos tacones de color marrón chocolate. Sobre sus piernas descansa una cartera de cuero marrón.

-Siempre he dicho que el flojo es tu hermano, pero mira que encontrarte dormido sobre tu escritorio ha sido una gran sorpresa. – comenta Hannah, sin retirar la vista del libro. -¿Qué soñaste querido ahijado? – pregunta con voz suave, aunque su rostro muestre indiferencia.

Oliver no respondió la pregunta, se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba con seriedad a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lady Hannah? – pregunto con la misma seriedad en su voz. La presencia de la Señora Hannah Collingwood era mala señal, la mujer solía aparecer con malas noticias. - ¿Le ha pasado algo a Luella? – pregunta serio, sintiendo algo de preocupación plantarse en su pecho. Lady Hannah es la mejor amiga de Luella Davis y la madrina de sus tres hijos, si algo le pasaba a Luella suele ser Hannah la primera en enterarse.

Sin embargo, la preocupación en Oliver desaparece a los segundos pues rostro se ve inclinado hacia atrás ante el florero que la mujer le acaba de lanzar. Cuando Oliver se endereza dispuesto a reclamar se topa con la mirada afilada de la pelirroja, por lo que decide callar.

-¡Esa no es la manera de dirigirte a tu madrina, y mucho menos de referirte a tu madre! – reclama la mujer, mirándolo amenazante. - ¿Dónde demonios pusiste tus modales Oliver? ¡Luella y yo no te criamos así!

Oliver puso los ojos en blanco. Aquí venía de nuevo la charla, los reclamos y gritos de Hannah por su supuesta mala educación. Un tirón fuerte en su oreja lo hace gruñir ante el dolor.

-¡Si crees que por salir del techo de tus padres te da el derecho de faltarnos el respeto estas muy equivocado! ¡En Cambridge, Nueva York, Hong Kong, Tokyo o cualquier otra parte del mundo, debes respetarnos, mocoso! – exclamo la mujer sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza de Oliver.

El Hombre gruño por lo bajo, agradecía que la oficina estuviera sola. No quería ni imaginar que alguien lo viera mientras es regañado por su madrina como si fuera un niño de ocho años. Aunque tampoco podía oponerse, Oliver sabía que si le alzaba la voz a Hannah tendría los huesos hechos aserrín cortesía de ella y de su madre, quien le ha demostrado que no tiene problema en darle una que otra merecida paliza, según ella. Oliver se estremeció de solo recordar la única vez que se atrevió a levantarle la voz a Lady Hannah.

La mujer dio dos jalones más a la oreja de Oliver y finalmente lo soltó. Retomo su asiento sobre la silla de cuero negro y miro fulminante al joven hombre. Oliver contuvo un suspiro aliviado al ser liberado, resistiendo las ganas de sobarse la oreja lastimada.

-Estoy comenzando a considerar seriamente que Japón te ha echado a perder, muchacho. – continua hablando Hannah, teniendo la firme mirada de Oliver sobre ella. – Empezando por que tú gusto por los libros ha decaído. – dice con disgusto, levantando el libro que estaba leyendo. – Si quieres saber más sobre los Guardianes del cielo deberías dejar de leer estos libros llenos de especulaciones. – Hannah bufa con molestia, abre el libro y procede a leer un parte de este. - "Los guardianes, son un tema antiguo que apenas salé a la luz, ¿qué más nos oculta la iglesia? Esa figura nos ha ocultado la existencia de guerreros humanos, que pelean contra criaturas oscuras y tenebrosas, conocedores de oscuros secretos ¿qué más nos esconden? ¿puertas al infierno? ¿Pasajes al cielo? ¿Regresos de la muerte?" – al finalizar Hannah levanta la vista hacia su ahijado, diciéndole "es enserio" con los ojos. – Querido ahijado, tú vives con un ejemplo andante del regreso dela muerte. No entiendo porque insistes en leer tantos libros de especulación.

-No se venden como Libros de especulación, Hannah.

-Tonterías. Sino son libros de reconocidos investigadores son pura especulación. – responde la mujer, agitando una mano frente a su rostro. De su cartera, Hannah saca un libro de portada negra. – Ten, este libro trae verdadera información sobre los Guardianes. Lo leí hace unas semanas. – comenta la mujer, extendiéndole el libro de portada negra al muchacho. – Es de Gabriel Lawler, "el príncipe de la demonología" y el director de las Oficinas de _Lawler Demonology Investigation_. – Termina de decir la mujer, viendo como Oliver recibe y comienza a leer el libro. – puedo asegurarte que ese libro no tiene nada de especulativo. Su antigüedad es una seguridad de eso, fue escrito mucho antes de la fiesta en la que los medios convirtieron a los guardianes.

 _ **El mundo posee una gran diversidad de misterios oscuros y peligrosos. Criaturas, engendros, demonios y seres místicos. Valiente aquel que desee saber de todos ellos. El conocimiento de todos los peligros es más tormentoso que el desconocimiento de estos.**_

Citaba el primer párrafo del prologo

Oliver sonrío satisfecho, su madrina nunca le había fallado.

-Gracias. – dice, levantando la mirada hacia Hannah. La mujer le corresponde con una sonrisa torcida.

-De nada, querido ahijado. – contesta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Oliver. – Ahora dime cariño, ¿Qué te arrastro hasta Japón?- comenta con aparente desinterés, pero Oliver que la conoce bien sabe que lo está interrogando. Así que puso a trabajar sus neuronas con rapidez, pensando en una respuesta profesional y nada comprometedora.

La primera pasó por su mente: Vigilar a Gene.

- _no, esa no. -_ al instante la descartó. Esa opción demostraría que se preocupa por su hermano lo suficiente para seguirlo al otro lado del mundo. Algo que, por su puesto, nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Entonces llego la segunda: ¿Alejarse de las hermanas Dirius?

- _no, esa tampoco. -_ Oliver frunció el ceño internamente. A nadie le daría el justo de saber que Oliver Davis huye de sus acosadoras.

- _Well? I'm waiting, Oliver. –_ dijo Hannah, mostrándose impaciente, clavando sus ojos sobre él.

Oliver comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Dónde estaban sus eficientes neuronas cuando las necesitaba?

Entonces, Oliver juraría escuchar un coro de ángeles. Pues la respuesta perfecta llego a su cabeza.

-Japón tiene mayor índice de actividad. – respondió serio, tranquilo. Colocándose la máscara de frialdad que lo caracterizaba, rogando verse lo suficientemente convincente para engañar a su madrina.

El silenció invadió la oficina por unos segundos. Oliver controló con maestría los nervios que empezaban a crecer en su estómago ante la dura mirada de Hannah. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer arqueo una ceja con gracia y su mirada se tornó burlona, Oliver supo que no le creyó.

-Sí, claro. Y yo soy la reina Victoria. – comentó sarcástica. Levantándose de su asiento y sonriendo divertida. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Oliver y le golpeo la frente con dos de sus dedos, dejándola roja. - ¡No trates de verme la cara, mocoso! ¡Estaré vieja, pero no soy estúpida!

Oliver volvió a gruñir ante el golpe, levantando su mirada llena de reproche hacia la mujer.

- _Si, sé que estas vieja. Se nota en lo menopaúsica. -_ Oliver vuelve a gruñir, pero no dijo nada. Su inteligencia, instinto de supervivencia y traumas de la niñez y parte de su adolescencia evitaron que soltara ese comentario. Decirle vieja a Lady Hannah Collingwood, si quiera insinuárselo, es una sentencia de muerte, no importa que la mujer este entrada en sus 50 años, la vida le había ensañado a nunca decirle vieja.

El golpe en la mesa y la mirada afilada de Hannah lo hicieron sobresaltarse. La mujer lo miraba como si supiera de qué iban sus pensamientos y lo retara a decirlos en voz alta, algo que por supuesto no hizo, Oliver no tiene intenciones de morirse todavía.

Unos minutos de silencio y Hannah bufa exasperada.

-Muy bien, Oliver. – dice ella, enderezándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. – como es claro que no me vas a decir porque regresaste a Japón tan de repente, no insistiré. Estas grandecito y en la libertad de contarme solo lo que te plazca. – asegura tranquila, levantando una mano a la altura de su rostro y asintiendo un par de veces. Oliver contuvo sus ganas de sonreír y suspirar aliviado, se salvó por un pelo. – Pero dime una cosa…- Hannah abrió los ojos y miró a su ahijado con seriedad. - ¿Viniste por un motivo serio o seguiste los ejemplos del memo de tu hermano y viniste por una estupidez? Una como…no sé, una chica talvez.- termina de preguntar Hannah, mirando con atención a su ahijado.

Oliver sintió una enorme piedra de culpa caerle sobre la cabeza, él venía por eso mismo. Con todo su auto control mantuvo su expresión de seriedad y le contesto a la mujer.

-Mis motivos son únicamente impulsados por la investigación. – contesto sereno. Al ver la sonreír satisfecha, pensó que le había creído.

-Mentira. – comenta Hannah sin quitar su sonrisa. Oliver ensancho los ojos de manera imperceptible, sorprendido. No sabía cómo su madrina hacía para siempre saber lo que pensaba. Su hermano aseguraba que tenía un pacto con el diablo, y a Oliver se le hacía difícil descartar esa posibilidad. – Vienes por una chica. – aseguro Hannah, ensanchando su sonrisa divertida.

Oliver solo bufo y volteo el rostro. Para que negarle lo que ella ya vio a través de él.

-¡Quién lo diría! – exclama divertida, colocando sus manos en forma de jarra. - ¡Oliver Davis tomando una decisión impulsiva y radical! ¡Y por una chica! – exclama aplaudiendo suavemente, señal de su felicidad.

Oliver tuvo que llevar una mano hasta su rostro, cubriendo el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. Hannah siempre encontraba la manera de avergonzarlo.

-¡Venga, venga! ¡No te pongas así! – dijo divertida, sentándose en el sillón y acercándose al escritorio. Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyo el mentón sobre estos, mirando a su ahijado directamente. - Mejor háblame de ella: ¿es bonita? ¿Joven? – comienza a preguntar Hannah ansiosa, mostrándose como una niña a la que le prometieron un dulce.

Oliver levanta la mirada hacia la mujer, suplicándole con esta que se detenga. Hannah sabe cómo torturarlo sin siquiera tocarlo.

Entonces, Hannah interrumpe sus preguntas de golpe y su rostro pasa de divertido a serio.

-¿Sabes, qué? ¡Me da igual cómo se vea! Con que no sea una hueca como las novias de tu hermano, me basta y sobra. – dice firme, asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza.

Oliver contuvo una sonrisa nerviosa. El mejor que nadie sabía que Hannah era parte del club "odiadores de los malos gustos de Gene en mujeres". Club, en el que se había inscrito desde hace cinco relaciones a la actualidad. Su hermano tiene un pésimo gusto en mujeres.

-Y hablando del memo de tu hermano no se encuentra por aquí ¿o sí?- pregunta reacia Hannah, mostrando disgusto en su voz.

Oliver suspira y niega suavemente. Lamentándose internamente pues no puede hacerse pasar por su hermano para librarse de Hannah, es muy tarde para ello.

-Y ni se te ocurra hacerte pasar por Eugene, mocoso. – amenaza Hannah, mirando de forma afilada al muchacho, quien solo suspiro de nuevo.

-Lady Hannah, por favor, no digas diga estupideces. No tengo 8 años.

-Pues a veces te comportas como si los tuvieras. – reprocha la mujer, mirándolo amenazante. – Y te recuerdo que no tengo 30 años para salir corriendo detrás de ti.

 _Si, lo sé, vieja menopaúsica_ \- pensó con coraje, recordando todos los jalones de orejas, mejillas y cabello que le ha dado la mujer delante de él. Sin embargo, en su exterior no se muestra nada de sus emociones. -Eso lo tengo presente, Lady Hannah. Estoy muy seguro de que actualmente no tiene treinta.

-¿Me estas llamando vieja? – gruñe la mujer, afilando su mirada sobre el joven adulto.

Oliver siente una gota de sudor resbalarle por la nuca ante la fiereza de la mujer.

-Yo no dije eso. – replica rápidamente, sin perder la compostura. – Pero mejor dejemos las trivialidades, Lady Hannah. Los dos sabemos que su presencia en Japón no es solo de placer. – argumenta Oliver serio, molestándose al ver una sonrisa torcida crecer en los labios de Hannah. - ¿Qué la trae hasta acá, _Madrina?_

-Te traje un regalito, _Ahijado. –_ contesta soberbia la mujer, extendiendo una carpeta beige hacia Oliver. – Tienes un caso. Uno que no podrás rechazar. –asegura con autosuficiencia, viendo al hombre tomar la carpeta y comenzar a leer.

-En el Hotel _Masion of roses,_ la antigua casa de una familia millonaria,se han comenzado a presentar diversos eventos inexplicables: Desapariciones de muebles; Extrañas manchas de sangre en las paredes de diversos cuartos; una figura masculina que se proyecta en los baños femeninos…- Oliver lee en voz alta el resumen del equipo de pre investigación. Levanta la mirada hacia Hannah, mostrando aburrimiento. – Esto parece un simple poltergeist. No me…

-Sigue leyendo.

Oliver bufa, mordiéndose la lengua para no protestar.

-Pero la situación más extraña y alucinante es el incendio espontaneo de la suite 001 todos los jueves a las 11:40 de la noche y se detiene a las 12:00 a.m., no se detiene antes de la hora, pero tampoco se extiende, permanece en la habitación. Dicho incendio parece no afectar los muebles y la habitación en sí, pero todo aquél que entra en contacto con éste resulta seriamente quemado, al igual que cualquier otro objeto que ingrese a la habitación y esté presente durante el fuego. – Oliver levanta una ceja con incredulidad.- Aquellos que han estado cerca de la suite durante el incendio afirman haber escuchado el llanto de una mujer y un bebe.

Oliver termina de leer y levanta la mirada hacia Hannah, viéndola con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro.

-Como veras, no solo es un caso fuera de lo común, también es interesante y te lo dirigen desde la oficina central. No tienes excusa para negarte, querido Ahijado. – aseguro divertida, viéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Esto que describe es ilógico, im-

-¿Imposible? Por favor cariño, no me hagas perderte el respeto. Eres un científico, un investigador, y de los mejores, la palabra "imposible" no debería existir en tu vocabulario. – le interrumpió Hannah, levantándose. – de Cualquier forma, hay un disco con un video desde el exterior de la habitación en llamas entre los documentos. Solo para que te asegures. – explico y luego se dirigió hasta la puerta, deteniéndose debajo del umbral. – Me retiro, Oliver. Fue agradable verte dormir. – comenta divertida, sin voltear a ver al muchacho.

Oliver ni pendiente de su madrina, está más interesado en los documentos, fotografías y declaraciones de su nuevo caso.

-¡Ah y una cosa más!

Oliver levanto la mirada hacia Hannah, viéndola recostada del umbral con los brazos cruzados.

-Me debes un favor. Tuve que chantajear a la momia de tu padre para que accediera a darles ese caso, el amargado se negaba.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Oliver extrañado. Si su padre no quería darles el caso no entiende la insistencia de su madrina en que ellos trabajaran en éste.

-Ya lo verás, Cariño. Cuando veas con quienes vas a trabajar te van a dar ganas de hacerme un altar – aseguro la mujer y Oliver sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca. –Más ahora que estas tan interesado en los guardianes. – dijo y le guiño un ojo con complicidad al Inglés, quien ya pensaba que la mujer enloqueció. – ¡Bye-bye! – se despide, desapareciendo por la puerta de forma definitiva.

Oliver observa con desconfianza y extrañeza el lugar por el que desapareció su madrina, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Ahora no sabe si realmente quiere trabajar en el caso.

- _Pero hay un equipo involucrado con los guardianes o con conocimiento sobre estos. Es una buena oportunidad para conseguir información de campo_ \- un brillo de satisfacción aparece en los ojos de Oliver. Impulsado por el interés, Oliver comienza a leer sobre los otros equipos que van a trabajar en este caso.

La primera organización en aceptar el caso fue Psychic events. Un cuerpo de investigación pequeño, originario de la ciudad de York, Inglaterra. Su director era Alec Donson y el resto del equipo conformado por una simple médium, Gretel Foster, y un ingeniero en sistemas, Steven Monroe.

Oliver arqueo una ceja con escepticismo. Esa organización no se le hacía conocida, nunca había escuchado de ella ni de sus miembros.

- _Empezamos mal_ \- pensó con molestia. Nunca le ha gustado trabajar con otras agencias, y con agencias simplonas mucho menos. Sin embargo, continúo leyendo.

La segunda organización en aceptar el caso fue _Black diamond: Paranormal Investigation._ Una organización representativa de la investigación para-psíquica de Estados Unidos. Su sede estaba en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans y era dirigida por Leonardo Dallas, junto con su equipo de ingenieros e investigadores.

Oliver sonrió complacido. Había leído sobre uno de los trabajos de Dallas hace algunos meses, y se encontraba muy satisfecho de conocer las capacidades de este equipo.

La tercera agencia en aceptar el caso había sido _British Special Psychic Research_ , y después de esta, a última hora, _Lawler: Demonology Investigation_.La principal y más antigua agencia de investigación de demología y angelología del mundo iba a estar involucrada en este caso.

Oliver ensancho los ojos sorprendido. Esto era grande, más de lo que esperaba.

" _Ya lo verás, Cariño. Cuando veas con quienes vas a trabajar te van a dar ganas de hacerme un altar. Más ahora que estas tan interesado en los guardianes."_

Oliver sonrío sin proponérselo. Su madrina era un demonio. Un demonio en que él podía confiar.

[…]

Es un nuevo día en Japón. En la ruta principal de Kyoto con dirección a Tokyo conducen dos camionetas blancas todo terreno. La camioneta que va más adelante es conducida por Sebastian, co-pilotada por Ethan y en la parte de pasajeros va Elizabeth. En la otra camioneta, van Mai, Amy y Adrian, siendo la primera mujer quien conduce.

-A ver, a ver. Para el pony Loco, Ethan. – interrumpe Mai al albino, el cual se refleja en la pantalla sobre el reproductor del auto. – ¿Cómo que tu padre llamo anoche para asignarnos un nuevo caso? ¡Acabamos de salir de uno! –reclama la mujer japonesa, sin despegar sus ojos del camino.- ¡Tu padre tiene empleados no esclavos!

Mai viste un suéter color salmón, una falda hasta medio muslo marrón oscuro, sus piernas son cubiertas por unas medias negras y lleva unos botines marrones, en su cabeza lleva un gorro de lana del mismo color de la camisa y en sus manos unos guantes marrones.

Ethan pone los ojos al escuchar la queja de la castaña. Él viste una camisa negra, de botones y manga larga, ajustada al cuerpo dejando relucir sus músculos; unos pantalones de vestir azul marino, y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello lo lleva peinado hacia atrás, dándole un aire elegante.

-Mai no empieces. Vinimos a trabajar y eso vamos a hacer. Así que cállate y escucha. – ordena el albino, mirando directamente a la cámara sobre la guantera. – En el hotel _Mansion of Roses_ han comenzado a suceder cosas extrañas desde hace unos meses para acá. La más extraña es una habitación que se incendia todos los jueves antes de la media noche, apagándose de forma instantánea a penas el reloj marca las 12:00.

Amy ensancha los ojos sorprendida. Sebastián se mantuvo neutral al igual que Elizabeth. Sin embargo, Mai arqueo una ceja con disconformidad, misma que expresa Adrián en el rostro.

-Ok, hay que admitir que eso es extraño, Ethan. – admite Adrián, siendo el quien interrumpe la explicación de su hermano esta vez. – Pero eso suena más a un poltergeist poderoso y es el equipo Hades los encargados de ese tipo de eventos, no nosotros. – dice con molestia el muchacho, ganándose un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de Mai. Ellos, el equipo Chronos, están equipados para la investigación de espíritus y criaturas, no para los exorcismos y exterminaciones.

-Adrián, te diré lo mismo que a Mai: Cállate y escucha. – dice Ethan serio. Adrián solo bufa con molestia.- Sé perfectamente que nuestro trabajo es la investigación, pero no nos asignaron este caso por lo que pasa dentro del hotel sino que sucede afuera, en la montaña donde se encuentra. – explica con brusquedad. Mai y Adrián mostraron interés en esta información. – Elizabeth.

Ante el llamado, la mujer levanto los documentos sobre sus piernas y comenzó a leerlos.

-La montaña tiene aproximadamente 5647 kilómetros cuadrados, 174 de estos le pertenecen al hotel. El resto es tierra boscosa virgen, contando con la presencia de animales salvajes en todo el territorio. El terreno es muy irregular: vacíos, empinados, cuevas y cráteres se esparcen por toda la montaña. - Elizabeth hace unos toques en la Tablet que lleva en sus manos y visualiza un mapa, mismo mapa que se ve en la pantalla para autos. – Alrededor de esta zona se han reportado un total de 78 desapariciones, sexo y edad indiscriminada; hombres, mujeres y niños; han desaparecido alrededor del lugar.

En el otro auto, Mai, Amy y Adrián miran con curiosidad el mapa. Aunque la mujer castaña devolvió su atención a la carretera a los segundos.

-el mapa que ven en pantalla es representación de la zona y los puntos rojos en ésta son los lugares donde se han visto por última vez a los desaparecidos…

-Se concentran en el lado izquierdo de la montaña. – comenta Amy, mirando con seriedad los 78 puntos. – Pero es extraño que la montaña siga abierta ¿la policía no ha tomado cartas en el asunto?

-No como esperaríamos. – responde Elizabeth con seriedad. – esas desapariciones han ocurrido en un transcurso de 30 años. Por ello y las características de la zona los dejaron como simples infortunios. – explica y vuelve a hacer unos toques en la pantalla, ahora mostrando el mismo mapa pero con puntos azules, rojos y naranjas. – los puntos azules representan los reportes donde los desaparecidos regresaron con sus familias. Solo 8 de estos han tenido dicho final. – La voz de la mujer es fría y los muchachos que la escuchan a través del comunicador se estremecen. – Los 27 puntos rojos representan los casos cerrados, en los cuales se encontró de forma completa o parcial el cadáver del desaparecido. Todos hombres

-¿Parcial? – Amy traga duro, estando nerviosa.

-Sí, Amy. Parcial. Alguna parte del cuerpo o algún hueso que permita la identificación del individuo. – confirma Elizabeth. – Los 40 puntos naranjas representan los casos abiertos, donde no se ha encontrado ningún indicio de que la persona en cuestión este viva o muerta. Aquí se trata tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Todos con distintos orígenes: Turistas, deportistas, personas de las cercanías, empleados del hotel. De todo un poco.

-Dios. – murmura Amy, recostándose de su asiento. – entonces tenemos un posible total de 67 muertos. 67 almas perdidas en la zona. - Amy frunce el ceño, más deprimida que enojada. Siente un poco de compasión por esas familias que ni siquiera pudieron darles un entierro digno a sus familiares

-Sí, pero ese no es nuestro asunto. Sino de los equipos que van a investigar. – le interrumpe Ethan, buscando evitar que su hermana comienza a involucrarse sentimentalmente. – y en dado caso de que no puedan, deberemos mandar a pedir al equipo Hades. Ellos se encargaran de darles descanso a aquellas almas, digo, si es que las hay. ¿Queda claro Amy? – Ethan permanece en silencio, esperando la respuesta de su hermana a través de la llamada. A los segundos la escucha suspirar.

-Sí, Ethan.

\- Bien. – dice serio el hombre y voltea hacia la mujer peli-azul en la parte de atrás. – Elizabeth continúa. – la mujer asiente y retoma la explicación.

-En los 27 cuerpos que se recuperaron los forenses determinaron muchas características comunes. – Elizabeth cambia la hoja de sus apuntes, leyendo el resumen de las autopsias. - los cuerpos estaban en condiciones deplorables: extremidades faltantes, devorados parcialmente, y todos daban indicio de haber caído desde una gran altura. Suposiciones apoyadas por la zona cercana, que mostraba el efecto de una caída sobre la flora. – Elizabeth hizo una breve pausa y continúo. - Por la forma en que fueron encontrados los cuerpos, y las descripciones de las desapariciones no resueltas y resueltas; la policía llegó a la conclusión de que solo fueron personas con la mala suerte de encontrarse con algún oso hambriento.

Adrián soltó una risa irónica, captando la atención de todos.

-Vaya, pero que ingenua es la policía japonesa. – dice el muchacho, mirando con desdén la nuca de la mujer japonesa. – Aunque no deberíamos sorprendernos, a tu hermano lo dieron por muerto sin pruebas, son unos incompetentes ¿no Mai? Te dejaron crecer sola como una rata.

Mai no responde, mantiene su vista seria y fría sobre la carretera, pero el cómo aprieta el volante es señal de su molestia. Los demás si dejan ver la molestia que les provocan las palabras del adolescente.

-Adrián. – lo llaman Ethan y Amy con un tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que no es verdad? ¿Qué la policía japonesa no es tan incompetente que dio por muerto a Takeshi y todavía no atrapan a los asesinos de Diana? – dice el muchacho con coraje, pero al terminar de decir aquello se arrepiente y baja el rostro. Un aura oscura comenzó a generarse en las dos camionetas.

-Adrián. -

El mencionado levanta la vista hacia la pantalla del auto al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-Cierra la boca. – ordena Ethan y al instante cortan la llamada.

El muchacho traga duro, sabe que hizo mal en tocar el incidente de Diana, pero por el coraje hablo demás. Dirigió los ojos hacia Mai, pero ella no lo mira ni por el retrovisor. Entonces dirige la mirada hacia su hermana, pero al solo ver reproche en sus ojos vuelve a bajar el rostro. Adrián chasquea la lengua y saca su teléfono. La ha cagado, así que no puede contar con su hermana ni Mai para distraerse en todo el viaje.

En la otra camioneta, Elizabeth y Sebastián se preocupan por Ethan. La mujer tiene los ojos clavados en él, mientras el hombre le envía rápidas miradas de reojo, sin descuidar la carretera

-Ethan.

-¡Maldita sea, Elizabeth! – grita el hombre peliplata, golpeando la guantera del auto. - ¡Lo resiente! ¡Sé que Adrián lo resiente, y quiere buscar culpables! – Ethan se remueve los cabellos con desesperación. – ¡Mi hermano me odia sin saberlo! ¡Odia al asesino de Diana sin saber que soy yo!

-¡Tú no eres el asesino de Diana! – grita molesta la mujer, sujetando con fuerza el hombro de Ethan. -¡Fue ella quien se interpuso en ese disparo! ¡Fue ella quien decidió evitar que te convirtieras en un asesino!

-¡Pues que bien le salió! ¡No me convertí en el asesino del asesino de mi madre, pero me convertí en el asesino de mi hermana! ¡La mate, Beth! ¡Mate a mi hermana Diana!

-¡No digas eso! ¡Diana no está muerta! – reclama Elizabeth con más fuerza, desesperada por la culpa, el dolor y la ira en la voz de Ethan. Elizabeth patea una palanca detrás del asiento de Ethan, haciendo que el espaldar caiga de golpe hacia atrás con todo y peli-plata. Rápidamente la mujer se coloca sobre él, sujetándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos. – Diana no está muerta, Ethan. No eres ningún asesino.

-no hay mucha diferencia entre su estado actual y la muerte. – dice sombrío, cerrando los ojos para que Elizabeth no vea su mirada vacía. La mujer trago duro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver el estado depresivo del albino.

-Un coma no es la muerte, Ethan. Diana va a despertar y te golpeara por andar diciendo tremendas estupideces. Y yo la ayudaré con gusto. – comentan Sebastián sereno, inclinándose hacia atrás para poner una mano sobre el estómago del peliplata, sin quitar sus ojos del camino. – ahora deja de llorar, y compórtate. No le des más motivos a Diana para golpearte.

\- Y yo también te golpeare con gusto - Elizabeth sonríe cálida y se recuesta contra el pecho de Ethan, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Ethan, sonríe levemente entre divertido y agradecido. Cubre sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, escondiendo las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus sienes.

-Gracias. – murmura con voz quebrada, haciendo que Sebastián y Elizabeth sonría levemente con compresión.

-De nada, Ethan. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros. – susurra Elizabeth contra el pecho del hombre, sintiéndolo asentir.

Sebastián envió una mirada de reojo hacia el par que lo acompaña y sonríe levemente, aunque en su mirada se ve tristeza. Cada que esta escena se repite, no puede evitar deprimirse. De todos los afectados por lo de Diana, Ethan es el que más sufre.

- _Ay Diana… ¿Al final fue buena idea lo que hiciste?_

Sebastián cerró los ojos e hizo una plegaria. A los segundos los volvió a abrir. Todavía faltaba camino para el hotel y debía concentrarse en el camino.

[…]

Madoka, Eugene, Oliver y Lin caminan por los pasillos cercanos a la salida del hotel. Los cuatros se encuentran chequeando croquis de cada nivel del hotel para asegurarse de donde poner sus cámaras y equipos. Al ir tan inmiscuida en su croquis, Madoka, quien va unos pasos más delante de los hombres, termina chocando hombros con otra persona.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas! – reclama la persona con la que Madoka choco, captando la atención de los tres hombres y la mujer mencionada, quienes levantaron la mirada hacia ella. Se trata de una mujer de cabello naranja, ojos marrones y facciones un tanto felinas y atractivas. La mujer viste un vestido negro hasta por encima de la rodilla; sin mangas y hasta el comienzo del cuello. Sus zapatos son negros y con un pequeño tacón. En su mano derecha sostiene un vaso de café, el cual está derramado por los lados y le ha caído en la mano, razón por la que reclamo.

Eugene mira extrañado a la mujer, Oliver con desinterés y Lin con molestia. Madoka, al reconocerla, sonríe de forma torcida y la mujer rueda los ojos con fastidio.

-¡Pero miren que trajo la brisa de invierno! – dice burlona Madoka, volteándose completa para ver a la peli-naranja. – ¡La interesada favorita de todo estados unidos: Valeria Dinozzo! ¡Ya decía yo que esa peste a envidia y avaricia no era normal! – comenta Madoka, tratando de mostrarse sorprendida y divertida, pero su rostro normalmente dulce y tranquilo se muestra frío y hostil hacia la peli-naranjan.

Eugene y Oliver se miran de reojo, ambos extrañados ante el comportamiento nada normal de Madoka.

-Madoka...- Dice entre dientes la mujer, con una voz cargada de desprecio-¿ahora tienes complejo de sabueso?- pregunta mordaz la mujer, tratando de controlar el descontento que le dejó el comentario de la peli magenta.

-No, pero el olor a perra envidiosa que desprendes hasta un niño sin olfato podría detectarlo, Valeria. -responde Madoka con indiferencia, mirando desde arriba a la peli naranja.

Valeria gruñe de manera imperceptible, con su fino ceño fruncido levemente.

-vete al demonio, Madoka.

-Tú primero, querida. – Madoka responde con un falso tono amigable al igual que su sonrisa.

Valeria vuelve a gruñir, ahora con un poco más de fuerza, pero solo se da la vuelta y se aleja a paso tranquilo.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto. – murmura cortante, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por los cuatro presentes.

Madoka mira de forma fría la espalda de la mujer alejarse, extrañando a los varones: Madoka mira a esa mujer como si representara un peligro. Cuando la mujer vuelve a posar su atención en los tres varones se topa con una interrogante en sus ojos, así que suspira levemente.

-Esa mujer es Valeria Dinozzo, una antigua compañera de universidad mía. – comienza a explicarse Madoka, a su vez que reanuda el paso. Los tres hombres la siguen, colocándose a sus lados. – Además de ser una compañía muy poco agradable por su mal carácter, su presencia es de seriedad. – Oliver mira de reojo hacia Madoka, ahora interesado en su explicación. – Lo último que supe de ella es que estaba trabajando como asistente para Leonardo Dallas, el director de _Black Diamond._

-Esa es una de las agencias con las que vamos a colaborar. – Comento Eugene, haciendo que Madoka suelte un suspiro de resignación.

-Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de que fueran unos impostores. Ya saben, como aquel caso donde supuestamente Oliver Davis estaba trabajando, el del hombre que se convirtió en demonio. – confesó Madoka. Oliver y Lin asintieron, recordando el caso de Urado. – pero la presencia de Valeria me roba cualquier esperanza de eso…

-¿Por qué? – cuestiona Eugene confundido, no entendiendo a que se refiere Madoka.

-Valeria es muy vanidosa, ella nunca trabajaría para una agencia pequeña. Siempre ha puesto el ojo en lo grande. – Madoka se detiene debajo del umbral de la puerta, se coloca frente a los hombres y los mira seria. – y si ella está aquí, significa que _Black Diamond_ realmente está aquí _,_ además, que los hayan solicitado por medio de BSPR y que una agencia de Demonología como Lawler: _Demonology Investigation_ también este presente, me deja muy claro que es un caso serio. Que ustedes realmente podrían estar en peligro…- termina de decir Madoka, ahora con voz suave y bajando el rostro, ocultándolo tras su flequillo.- -¿realmente entienden lo que eso significa, la presencia de LDI y BDPI?- pregunta Madoka, claramente preocupa.

-Madoka. - Lin trata de captar la atención de la pelimagenta, que se acaba de meter en uno de sus monólogos paranoicos. Oliver y Eugene al ver esto, se alejan. A Ninguno le gusta lidiar con los ataques de paranoia de Madoka.

-¿lo peligroso que debe ser un caso para que una sola de esas agencias haga presencia?

-Madoka

-¡Ni siquiera un caso! ¡Una zona que se considere un peligro!

-Madoka- Insiste el pelinegro, viéndose completamente ignorado por la mujer.

Cansado de ser ignorado y preocupado por lo exaltada que la femenina se está poniendo la sujeta de las mejillas, plantándole un beso suave en los labios. Al principio Madoka proporciona resistencia, pero solo bastan unos segundos para ceder a la intención del varón; correspondiendo el beso de la misma forma. Cuando la siente más tranquila, Lin rompe el beso con suavidad pegando su frente con la de Madoka.

-tranquila Madoka, no te exaltes-susurra tranquilizador acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas femeninas.

-pero…

-Madoka, estaremos bien. –asegura Lin tranquilo.

-Lin…- la mujer trata de protestar, pero nuevamente es callada por los labios del pelinegro, solo que esta vez el contacto duro unos segundos.

-Tranquila…-Lin sonríe levemente, de forma tranquilizadora y deposita un beso en la frente de ella- todo va a estar bien. Nosotros vamos a estar bien, pero tu…-El pelinegro se separa con suavidad de la fémina, y toma su mano con delicadeza, guiándola al Mercedes Ben blanco estacionado en la entrada. Lin abre la puerta del conductor y le señala el interior a la mujer- tienes que ir a casa y mantenerte tranquila…no es bueno que te exaltes, puede hacerte daño y lo sabes…- al final de la oración Lin se muestra serio. Entonces extiende una mano hacia la femenina.

Madoka suelta un suspiro resignado, acepta la mano que Lin le ofrece y se adentra en el auto con cuidado. Una vez sentada y con el auto encendido, voltea hacia el pelinegro que se encuentra recostado en la ventana; como si hubiera sabido que ella lo iba a llamar- Lin…cuídense…

-estaremos bien, ya te lo dije…-tranquiliza el pelinegro, con su mano derecha acaricia la mejilla femenina- Cuídate, Madoka -susurra tras depositar un beso en los labios de la mujer- los dos…-ahora se muestra un poco más serio, haciendo contacto visual antes de separarse del carro.

Madoka suelta un bufido divertido y una sonrisa antes de levantar la ventana.

Lin se mantiene de pie en su lugar, viendo el auto alejarse hasta salir del estacionamiento y perderse de su vista. Luego se voltea hacia la entrada del hotel, donde puede ver a Oliver y Eugene de pie, ambos concentrados en los papeles en sus manos. Sin decirse nada los tres se encaminan hacia el interior del hotel, pero en el umbral Oliver se detuvo de golpe. El gemelo menor se estremeció de pies a cabeza en el mismo momento que un par de camionetas blancas se estacionaron en la entrada.

Oliver mira de forma penetrante ambos autos, cuando el llamado de su hermano le hizo desviar su atención.

-¿Noll? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Eugene curioso, viendo como su hermano deja de mirar hacia atrás y lo mira a él.

\- No. – responde Oliver cortante, reanudando su caminar. – Sigamos, tenemos que ir con los CEO's.

Cuando Oliver pasó por su lado, Lin también reanudó su caminar, pero Eugene se mantuvo mirando unos segundos las camionetas, viendo como las personas comenzaban a bajar. Una cabellera castaña larga capto su atención.

-¡Gene! – lo llamo Oliver desde la distancia.

-¡Ya voy! – grito Eugene, dándose la vuelta y caminando rápido para alcanzar a su hermano y compañero.

Desde las camionetas, Amy, quien fue de las primeras en bajarse, miraba con precaución al pelinegro en la entrada. Cuando lo vio entrar suspiro con tranquilidad, haciendo que Mai mire de reojo hacia ella.

Amy viste una falda rosa intermedio, con unas flores blancas bordadas en un lado, la falda le llega a medio muslo. Debido al frío unas medias negras cubren sus piernas junto a unas botas blancas hasta media pantorrilla; una camisa manga larga blanca y una bufanda rosa sobre su cuello, su largo cabello plata lo lleva suelto, con un mecho en forma de un marcado rulo en un lado de su rostro y un flequillo sobre su frente.

-¿Ya se fueron? – pregunto Mai, mostrándose tensa.

-Si. – respondió Amy tranquila. – los tres se fueron.

Mai suspiro mostrando alivio. Termino de cerrar la puerta del conductor y dejo de darle la espalda a la entrada, se había colocado en esa posición desde que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los gemelos Davis y El onmoyi Chino.

-No puedes ocultarte de ellos para siempre, Mai. – dijo Ethan, acercándose por la izquierda de la japonesa. Mai volvió a suspirar ante sus palabras.

\- Lo sé. –respondió ella cortante, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. - _Pero quiero que estén lo más tranquilos posibles. Si me ven aquí sabrán rápidamente que es un caso peligroso, y no los quiero preocupar demás._ \- Mai se muestra seria, un brillo de determinación aparece en sus ojos.

Ethan frunce el ceño unos segundos, mostrando su desagrado a la situación. Luego relaja sus facciones otra vez, y se voltea hacia Adrián.

-Adrián, Amy, acompáñenme. Los Diviano deben estar en el lobby esperándonos. – dice Ethan con voz monótona. El muchacho del grupo asiente y comienza a caminar al lado izquierdo de su hermano, mientras Sebastián lo hace en el derecho.

Simultaneo a esto, Mai y Elizabeth se agrupan en la parte trasera de la segunda camioneta. Las tres están repasando los puntos donde debe ir cada aparato. En eso una camioneta negra toyota, de esas conocidas como "burbujas", se estaciona cerca de las mujeres. Mai, quien estaba de pie en el suelo, hubiera sido arrollada por el vehículo si no se hubiera subido de un brinco en el maletero de la camioneta blanca. Con el pulso a mil por el susto, y la caja aun en las manos, Mai lanza una patada hacia la tapa de la camioneta con fuerza.

\- ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Fíjate por donde conduces, animal!- Grita enojada, volviendo a patear la camioneta sin parar.

Entonces, el conductor se baja del auto. Es un hombre gordo y bajito, calvo y con ojos pequeños y negros, facciones toscas y hostiles; viste un traje blanco, con una camisa negra de botones, la cual trae los tres primero botones abiertos, mostrando la maraña de cabellos grises y negros su pecho.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, niña!? ¡Deja de patear mi auto!-reclama el rechoncho. Ante esto, una vena se hincha en la frente de Mai, quien a su vez, gruñe furiosa y comienza a patear con más fuerza la taca del auto, haciéndole abolladuras.

-¿¡su auto!? ¡Mire como me importa su auto!- exclama Mai, destilando furia por los poros.

El rechoncho, viendo los daños que Mai ha comenzado a hacerle al capo de la camioneta, hace una mueca entre indignada y furiosa- ¡mocosa estúpida! ¿¡Pero quien te has creído!?¿¡Dónde está tu superior!? ¡Me pagarán la pintura!

-¡Mi culo te pagará la pintura!- grita furiosa Mai, dejando la caja a un lado y bajándose de un brinco del maletero.

Mientras Mai comenzaba a discutir con el hombre, Sebastián e Ethan, salieron del lobby. Al ver la postura que Mai adopta, Sebastián da un brinco y se coloca al lado de la muchacha.

- **¿Qué sucede, Mai?-** pregunta serio Sebastián, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha.

- **¿¡Qué, que sucede!? ¡Que este loco casi me mata y yo lo voy a poner en su lugar! ¡Dame mi black rose! –** responde la castaña entre gruñidos al Guardián mayor, mostrándose exigente en su última frase.

Sebastián, por toda respuesta, solo suspira con cansancio.

- **No todo en la vida puedes resolverlo a balazos, Mai.**

 **-Si puedo. –** replica la muchacha, mostrando fiereza en la mirada. – **Que no me dejes es otra cosa.**

El rechoncho, al verse ignorado por el par de adultos, comienza a gritar más fuerte del coraje e indignación.

-¿¡Ustedes quienes se han creído para tratarme de esta manera!? ¡Donde está su superior! ¡Quiero reportar los daños a mi auto y las faltas de respeto a mi persona! – exclama el hombre, captando ahora la atención de los guardianes. -¡Mis abogados se enteraran de esto!

\- ¡Espera un momento, bola de grasa!- grita Mai ante el enojo. Trato de acercarse al hombre, pero el agarre de Sebastián se lo evito, por lo que continuo desde su posición. - ¡Si los abogados de alguien se van a enterar, serán los míos! ¡De no ser por mi rápida reacción me hubieras atropellado!- exclama indignada Mai, apuntando acusadora al hombre con su mano libre.

-¡Aboyaste el capó de mi auto!

-¡Tu casi me matas!

-¡la pintura sale carísima!

-¡los hospitales también!

-¡SUFICIENTE!

El grito de Ethan hace que los presentes voltean a ver al muchacho, quien está a mitad de las escaleras y se acerca intimidante al par de peleoneros.

–Expliquen tanto alboroto. – ordeno Ethan, pasando su mirada por los dos peleoneros. Mai bufo con molestia, mientras que El calvo se encogió intimidado por la mirada de Ethan-

-Este loco casi me mata con su auto, si no me subo al maletero de nuestra camioneta me arroya. – responde Mai sin gritar, pero pareciendo que escupe las palabras ante la ira en su voz.

-¡Mentira! ¡Esta salvaje comenzó a patear mi auto sin motivo! – responde el hombre, volviendo a gritar y haciendo que los de LDI frunzan el ceño con molestia. Mai gruñe por lo bajo y mira de reojo a Sebastián, quien también tiene el dolor de la sensibilidad auditiva marcado en los oídos.

- **Déjame dispararle, Sebas, por favor** – pide Mai, esperanzada de que Sebastián se ponga de su lado por el dolor.

- **Que no, Mai.** – dice Sebastián sereno, haciendo bufar a la chica con fastidio.

-Señor, absténgase de esos gritos, si no quiere quedar más en ridículo. - sentencia el albino, provocando una mueca indignada de parte del hombre- porque lo veo su auto no está en malas condiciones. – comenta Ethan, observando el capo del auto. – Tiene unas abolladuras notables, pero su seguro lo cubrirá. No comprendo el motivo de su escándalo, ni por qué quiere llevar esto a tribunales. – Ethan pasea su mirada hasta su auto y al ver a Elizabeth, se acerca preocupado a ella, ignorando los reclamos e improperios que el viejo grita contra él.

\- **Elizabeth**.-la llama colocando un dedo en su barbilla, haciéndola levantar el rostro.

- **e-estoy bien, Ethan. Sólo fue el susto** -responde en un suave susurro.

- **Estas pálida**.- dice el varón, ignorando el comentario de la mujer.

- **solo fue el susto, ya te dije. Sabes cómo me ponen de los nervios el sonido de las llantas al derrapar** \- una pequeña sonrisa divertida aparece en el rostro de la peli-azul, quién ya está empezando a conseguir algo de color.

Ethan sólo frunce más el ceño, aun preocupado.

-¡nos veremos en los tribunales! ¡Los voy a demandar por daño a la propiedad privada, y agresión verbal!- grita el hombre, mostrándose más indignado al ser ignorado por Ethan. Mai abre la boca, dispuesta a responderle algo al viejo irritante ese, pero Ethan se le adelanta.

-Por supuesto que nos veremos en tribunales- interviene Ethan, alzando la voz por sobre los gritos del viejo. La frialdad en sus ojos es igualitaria al enojo que siente, está dispuesto a destrozar a ese hombre. Una mano pálida y delicada sobre su hombro, lo hace dirigir la mirada hacia Elizabeth.

- **Ethan, por favor. No conviertas esto en un show, me siento bien-** murmura la peli-azul, lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuche.

Ante la mirada de la mujer, Ethan sólo suelta un suspiro resignado y dirige una mirada llena de fiereza hacia el hombre- Si usted sigue insistiendo en este asunto, no me veré en otra opción que de demandarlo por daños a la salud.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y yo a quién le hice daño mocoso!?-

 _-¡Hello_! ¿¡Y yo estoy pintada o qué!?- exclama indignada Mai.

-Esta mujer- Ethan apunta con la cabeza a Elizabeth - sufre de problemas al corazón, y el susto que le acaba de hacer pasar, le pudo haber provocado una tatícardia o un ataque pre-infarto - reclama Ethan, con una expresión rígida y fiera, provocándole una gran intimidación al viejo- Y sí sigue insistiendo, no sólo lo demandaré por daños a la salud, sino también por sabotaje y obstrucción de horas laborarías. Es su elección.

El viejo abre y cierra la boca sin saber que argumentar, con la indignación marcada en su rostro. Ethan solo se mantiene en silencio, observando con frialdad al responsable de todo este problema, mientras los otros tres pasan sus miradas de uno a otro esperando al primero que hable.

-Le recomiendo que dejemos el asunto, y así ninguno se verá en la penosa situación de ir a juicio, por un pequeño accidente sin heridos.- Ethan alza la barbilla, en un gesto autoritario, viendo al viejo quedarse callado.

Sin nada que decir, el viejo, bufa y se sube a la camioneta.

-como sea…

Los cuatro observan como la camioneta se aleja, hasta perderse de vista. Los mayores suelta un suspiro de manera sincronizada, mientras Mai solo ve el lugar por el que se fue la camioneta con los brazos cruzados y los labios torcidos, en una especie de pose pensativo.

-sigo insistiendo en que me dejaran dispararle...-comenta en voz alta Mai, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Sebastián solo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras que Elizabeth casi se va de espaldas ante lo propuesto por Mai y Ethan, solo rueda los ojos.

-Cállate, Mai- piden los tres al mismo tiempo, detonando cansancio en esa frase.

[…]

En un gran salón, con enormes ventanales y decoración elegante, se encuentran reunidos los CEO's de las cuatro agencias que van a investigar en el hotel. Todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa larga en el centro.

Eugene, sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa y al lado de su gemelo, mira con curiosidad a los presentes. La diversión brilla en sus ojos mientras mira al hombre regordete, calvo, bajo y amargado; y a la joven peliverde al lado de él, murmurando cosas para que el hombre quite su expresión huraña; la situación se le hacía cómico por la expresión de viejo. Eugene escucho al viejo bufar y murmurar unas palabras, las cuales no necesitaba entender para saber que eran insultos. Volteo hacia su izquierda, mirando al hombre que tenía toda la atención del viejo: un hombre joven y peliplata, de mirada severa que se entretenía leyendo un libro.

Aunque el hombre se le hacía conocido a Eugene, él no podía distinguirlo claramente, menos con un gigante de cabello verde sentado a su lado y tapándole la visión del peliplata.

-disculpe, _Miss Diviano . –_ la voz de un hombre hizo que Eugene retirara la atención del albino y la pared peliverde para mirar al hombre que habló. Un pelimorado de ojos color rubí, con aire elegante y pesado. A él, Eugene pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, era Leonardo Dallas, el director de BDPI. – pero creo que estamos perdiendo mucho el tiempo esperando a su hermano, considero que usted puede presentarnos formalmente los unos a los otros sin problema. – señalo Leonardo serio, haciendo que los presentes coloquen sus miradas en la mujer rubia a la cabecilla de la mesa.

-Es correcto, señor Dallas. Yo podría representarlos, pero no fui yo quien solicitó sus servicios. Fue mi hermano, y por lo tanto debe ser él quien los presente. – contesto la mujer tranquila, pero a los pocos segundo bufo con lo que Eugene identifico como molestia y tal vez fastidio. – pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer, así que comencemos…Mi nombre es Diviano Danielle, soy dueña de este hotel junto con mi hermano, Diviano Cameron. Como dije anteriormente, debido a los acontecimientos en el hotel mi hermano ha decidido recurrir a los servicios de investigación de ustedes, las presentes agencias, para encontrar la solución. Los presentes en esta habitación son los directores y representantes de dichas agencias. – dice Danielle, con voz tranquila y seria, yendo a la par de su rostro agraciado y sereno. – a mi derecha, el Señor Dallas Leonardo, el director de _Black Diamond: Paranormal Investigation. –_ Danielle señala con la mano abierta al hombre mencionado. Leonardo solo hace contacto visual con los hombres y asiente levemente. – A su lado, el Señor Donson Alec, director de _Psychic Events_ – El viejo rechoncho levante el mentón en un gesto soberbio hacia los demás.

Eugene frunce el ceño al ver esta actitud, ya le cae mal el viejo gruñó.

-Junto a él, su asistente y médium, Foster Gretel. – la joven peliverde hace un pequeño asentimiento hacia los presentes, manteniendo la mirada baja todo momento. Eugene la miro y sonrió levemente, se ve que es tímida. - Frente a ellos, los directores de _Japan Special Psychic Research_ y su asistente, Davis Oliver y Eugene, y Koujo Lin.

Eugene sonrió nervioso al ver como las miradas sorprendidas del viejo y la joven médium se posan sobre él y su hermano. Era lo mismo de siempre, y por la mirada del viejo supuso que se acercaban los reclamos.

-¿Me quieres decir que uno de estos mocosos…- comenzó a decir Alec, mostrándose despectivo hacia los gemelos. – es el gran y reconocido Doctor Oliver Davis? – cuestiono arisco, mirando a la mujer.

Eugene miro de reojo hacia su hermano, como esperando que diga algo contra el viejo. Oliver, consciente de la expectación de su hermano, lo mira de reojo como diciendo:

" _¿Realmente crees que voy a malgastar mi tiempo con este imbécil? Me importa reverenda mierda lo que el piense y diga."_

Así que Eugene, captando el mensaje visual, frunció el ceño y le respondió a su hermano.

" _Pues a mí me molesta que se exprese así de nosotros. Dile algo sino quieres que lo haga yo."_

Y ante la firmeza en sus ojos, Oliver no hizo más que suspirar internamente. Levantó la mirada hacia el viejo, dispuesto a cerrarle la boca, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Los llama mocosos, pero han tenido mucho más éxito que usted en tan poco tiempo...patético – dice Ethan frío e indiferente, cerrando el libro de golpe para luego levantar la mirada hacia el viejo. Alec al tener la mirada afilada de Ethan sobre su persona se estremeció levemente, le daba miedo. – y para colmo considera la juventud un impedimento para ser exitoso…entonces debería sentirse avergonzado de tener 50 años y no tener reconocimiento alguno. – sentencio Ethan, haciendo al hombre ruborizarse del coraje y vergüenza.

-¡Tengo cuarenta!

-Y a mí no me interesa. – respondió Ethan, mostrando molestia en los ojos. – ahórrese sus comentario y haga silencio de una vez. Ya no se ponga en vergüenza, _sir._ – sugiere Ethan, pero sonando más como una orden y sarcástico al final. Eugene mira burlón como el viejo se pone rojo del coraje hasta el punto de echar humo por las orejas.

-¡No pienso tolerar esto! – grito el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a zancadas hasta la salida. Gretel lo siguió con rapidez.

Una vez el viejo y su asistente salieron del salón, Eugene silbo con impresión.

-Vaya…- dijo divertido, sonriendo al albino que lo mira de reojo.

-Eso era muy innecesario… **M. Lawler.** –dijo Oliver, mirando de reojo hacia el albino, a quien Oliver podría jurar que vio tensarse cuando lo llamo por su nombre.

-Lo reconozco. – admitió Ethan, suspirando levemente y mirando a los presentes. – pero ya había tenido un enfrentamiento muy severo con el caballero en la mañana, quedaba un poco de la tensión, _Mr. Davis._ – admitió Ethan, tranquilo y sereno. – realmente lamento que haya tenido que presenciar ese momento **M. Danielle…** \- dijo Ethan, ahora de pie y guiando la mano izquierda de Danielle, guiándola hasta su boca y besándola suavemente. La mujer se sonrojo ante el tono de voz del albino. – espero pueda disculparme.

-N-No se _preocupe_ , Mr. Lawler. – respondió Danielle, con un nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido para los hombres. Sebastián, ante esto, negó con la cabeza en forma de resignación.

- _este muchacho no cambia_

 _-_ Sigues siendo el mismo coqueto descarado, Lawler. – comenta Leonardo, levantándose de su asiento. – ni con tu empleadora te comportas, **Francés lambiscón.**

Ethan bufa burlón hacia Leonardo, soltando la mano de Danielle y enderezándose.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Fui educado para tratar a las damas como reinas. – dice tranquilo, sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante. Una especie de aire de rivalidad empezó a generarse entre el americano y el francés, haciendo que Eugene se extrañe.

-¿se conocen? – pregunta Eugene curioso, mirando al par de hombres confundido.

-Si, ya habíamos tenido el honor de trabajar juntos. – respondio Ethan serio, con algo de sacarmos al pronunciar la palabra "honor" – sino mal recuerdo, el caballero trato de ligarse a una de mis empleadas. – recuerda Ethan, haciendo que Leonardo sonría burlón y levante los hombres.

-No sabía que era tu empleada, error mío. – dice Leonardo, tranquilo. – aunque tampoco es mi culpa que trabajes con mujeres tana tractivas. – Remato el americano, abriendo un ojo y mirando burlón al francés.

Ethan contuvo un gruñido de molestia, mirando de manera amenazante al hombre peli-morado. Pero al sentir una mano en su espalda dirigió una mirada de reojo a Sebastián, quien niega suavemente con la cabeza. Ethan suspiro ante ese gesto y regreso a su expresión serena.

-Recordaras como trabajamos nosotros ¿No, Dallas?

-Por supuesto, cuenta con nuestra total colaboración. – responde el interrogado, adoptando una actitud seria. – Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a chequear mi equipo. Señores Davis, señor Koujo, Sebastián. – se despide Dallas, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los mencionados. Luego colocó su atención sobre Danielle. - ¿Podría acompañarme señorita Diviano? Hay unas cosas que quiero conversar con usted. –

La mujer asiente y sale del salón en compañía de Leonardo. Los pelinegros de SPR se levantaron, ellos también dispuestos a retirarse, caminando a la par del albino y peliverde en los pasillos. Ethan carraspeo un poco, captando la atención de los Davis.

-Por lo visto ustedes ya me conocen, pero permítanme presentarme adecuadamente. – dijo Ethan, mirando de reojo a Oliver – Mi nombre es Ethan Lawler, soy el CEO del equipo Chronos, perteneciente a _Lawler: Demonologic Investigation._ El hombre que me acompaña es Sebastián de La Corte, el líder de los guardianes en mi equipo– dijo, mirando a los gemelos Davis. – Es un placer conocerlos Señores Davis.

-para nosotros también. –respondió Oliver, volteando el cuello para ver al francés directamente. – y debido a su bajo gusto por salir de Francia, debo suponer que es muy importante este caso para que haga presencia. – Oliver se muestra serio, mientras estrecha la mano que Ethan les extendió.

-Su ingenio no es un solo un rumor, Davis. No se equivoca. Nuestro director considero fundamental la presencia de un equipo aquí en el durante la investigación.

-Muy fundamental para enviar al equipo de su hijo. – complemento Oliver. – Vamos al punto, **M. Lawler.** La presencia de un equipo de trabajo perteneciente a DLI significa peligro. La suya en este hotel, lo es mucho más. ¿Cuáles son los riesgos por los que corre mi equipo? – seriedad y determinación brillaron en los ojos de Oliver, haciendo que Ethan se muestre igual de serio.

-Nuestra presencia es solo una medida de seguridad para su equipo, solo estamos por precaución.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Oliver da un paso firme hacia Ethan, quien le sostiene la fía mirada.

Un aire tenso, peor del que apareció entre Leonardo y Ethan, empieza a crecer entre el albino y el pelinegro. Eugene y lin voltean uno sobre el otro, mostrándose nerviosos ante el aura que despide cada cual. Sebastián, ante esto, suspiro con fuerza para captar la atención de los presentes.

El hombre español sonrió levemente hacia Oliver.

-Si bien nuestra presencia es llamativa, a veces es innecesaria, _Mr. Davis_ –dijo el español, colocándose al lado de Ethan. – a veces venimos a un caso que se veía peligroso, pero termina siendo investigaciones de riesgo promedio. Espíritus traviesos, posesiones molestas, ya saben: lo típico. – dice con aire tranquilizador, mirando a los chicos con suavidad, tratando de transmitirles confianza. – no podemos asegurarle que este caso sea así, pero si puedo garantizarle la seguridad total de sus empleados. Mis guardianes, a pesar de ser jóvenes tienen mucha experiencia, podrán cuidar de los equipos presentes de manera impecable.

-¿de todos? – pregunta Eugene levantándose y colocándose al lado de su hermano.

Sebastián asintió hacia el pelinegro, sin quitar su sonrisa. Sin embargo, Oliver se mantuvo desconfiado.

-¿Cuántos guardianes son? – pregunta Oliver serio.

-Conmigo son tres. – respondió de Sebastian, desconcertando a los pelinegros.

-¿y cómo tres personas serán capaces de cuidar a otras 14? Sin contar a sus otros miembros. – cuestiono Lin, caminando un poco atrás de los gemelos. El pasillo no es lo suficientemente grande para que lo cinco caminen a la par.

Ethan volteo sobre su hombro para mirar a Lin.

-Todos nuestros miembros pueden cuidarse solos, estamos entrenados para ello. – responde Ethan con serenidad. – como les dije anteriormente, su seguridad es nuestra prioridad. – recalca Ethan, deteniéndose frente a los ascensores. Oliver y los demás también lo hicieron. - ¿Puedo contar con la colaboración de su equipo durante la investigación?- cuestiona Ethan serio, mirando a Oliver directamente.

El pelinegro inglés asiente levemente, y se da la vuelta.

-Cuente con ella. – responde, antes de comenzar a alejarse caminando. Eugene y Lin lo siguieron en silencio.

Ethan y Sebastián miran con atención el lugar por el que desaparecen los tres de SPR.

-Quiero que la mantengas lo más lejos posible de ellos. – ordeno Ethan, mirando serio el pasillo vacío por el que desaparecieron los Davis.

-Para eso habría que mantenerla en revisión del perímetro. – dijo Sebastián tranquilo, mirando a Ethan de reojo.

-Pues hazlo. No quiero que se les acerque. – respondió Ethan, volteándose hacia el ascensor, estaba por llegar.

-Es invierno, no le va a gustar nada. – Comento Sebastián, tranquilo. Ethan no respondió, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Mai y Amy salieron del ascensor, conversando tranquilamente entre ellas. Cuando vieron a Ethan se detuvieron un poco sorprendidas, pero luego sonrieron como acostumbran.

-Vaya, los invocamos. Estábamos por irlos a buscar para enseñarles sus habitaciones. – comento Mai divertida, sonriendo de forma ladeada.

-Cambio de planes. – respondió Ethan, ofreciéndole el brazo a su hermana. Amy enrosco su brazo propio con el de su hermano, mirando curiosa el perfil de Ethan, peor le mantiene la mirada en Mai. – Amy nos guiara, tú iras a hacer la revisión del perímetro.

Mai ensancho los ojos sorprendida, pero al segundo frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te volviste loco!? – reclama Mai, cruzando de brazos y mirándolo acusadora. - ¡Allá afuera hace menos de 20 grados! ¡No saldré ni con el mismísimo demonio pidiéndomelo!

-Soportas temperaturas de -5 grados, no veo el drama, ni las excusas. – responde Ethan, dándole la espalda a la castaña y comenzando a caminar. – y Vas a afuera porque yo, tu jefe, te lo ordenó.

-¡Eres un imbécil Ethan!

-No lo soy, soy tu superior. Y te estoy dando una orden directa. – corrigió Ethan, volteando sobre su hombro para mirar a la castaña. - ¿Vas a desobedecer una orden directa? – pregunto amenazante. Los ojos el albino se rasgaron y su pupila se expandió, haciendo que estos se vieran similares a los ojos de un lobo. Mai trago duro y retrocedio al ver esos ojos, bajo el rostro y chasqueo la lengua, furiosa.

-No. – respondió entre dientes, acercándose a Ethan. Cuando paso a su lado murmuro. – voy por mi espada.

Ethan poso su atención en Sebastián e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El peliverde asintió con comprensión.

-¡Mai!

La mencionada, ya alejada unos cuantos metros volteo a ver con seriedad al español. Cuando algo paso al costado de su rostro. Instintivamente lo atrapo, viendo sorprendida que se trataba de su black Rose: una pistola Arcus 98 DA. La mujer japonesa levanto la mirada sorprendida hacia su jefe cuando este le paso por el lado.

-No hagas locuras con ella. Te la confiscaré de nuevo si lo haces. – advirtió Ethan, sin detener su paso. Amy y Sebastián sonrieron divertidos al ver la emoción brillar en los ojos de Mai, quien sonrió como niño al que se le da una golosina.

-Me portaré bien~ - aseguro aniñada, antes de salir corriendo a su habitación para ir por su chaqueta y capa.

Ethan mira la espalda de la castaña alejarse con seriedad.

 _Así tenga que ponerte a hacer las tres revisiones diarias te mantendré lejos de los de SPR -_ un brillo de determinación apareció en los ojos de Ethan, haciendo que Amy lo mire curiosa. - _te conozco, y te vas a exponer demasiado si te toca protegerlos_

-¿Sucede algo, Ethan?- pregunta Amy con suavidad, captando la atención del mayor.

-Nada.

[…]

Después de cambiarse para el frío de afuera, guardar su espada y arma en sus fundas, Mai se dirigió a la salida. Con su capa en mano bajo hasta el lobby, haciendo un chequeo minucioso del lugar. Mientras salía del ascensor, unas risas acercándose captaron la atención de Mai, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia estas y que ensache los ojos horrorizada al ver de quienes se trata. Rapidamente, Mai les da la espalda y se coloca la capa sobre los hombros, ocultando tras la capucha de esta. Volteo para irse, pero lo brusco de su movimiento hizo que chocara hombros con un hombre, quien alcanzó a verle el rostro unos milisegundos.

-Ma…- Houshou trato de murmurar al nombre de la chica, pero está saliendo corriendo. Él ni lento ni perezoso la siguió, pero al llegar a la entrada del bosque la perdió de vista. Mai dio un salto que la coloco sobre una alta rama, y siguió dando saltos, alejándose del lugar.

Houshou mira sorprendido el lugar por el que se perdió Mai. Sus pupilas tiemblan de la emoción de la adrenalina que se le disparo por la emoción.

-¡Monje!- ni el llamado de Ayako hace que Houshou retire su mirada de ese punto. Cuando la mujer se colocó al lado de él, apoyo una mano sobre su hombro, captando su atención de forma definitiva.- ¿Qué pasa monje? ¿Por qué sales corriendo así?

John y Masako, quienes vienen llegando detrás de la pelirroja, miran preocupados al hombre. Houshou, lo más serio que puede, les responde.

-Llámenme loco, pero acabo de ver a Mai.

[…]

Mai siguió saltando entre las ramas a una velocidad sorprendente y sin dirección fija. Después de alejarse considerablemente del hotel, Mai se permitió desacelerar y comenzó a deambular silenciosamente por el bosque.

 _lo siento Bou-san, pero no solo Ethan me prohibio acercarme a ustedes. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo_ \- un brillo entristecido apareció en el rostro de Mai, pero al segundos coloco una expresión dura y comenzó a caminar, analizando el terreno de forma minuciosa. Unos zarpazos sobre el tronco de un árbol alto captaron su atención.

 _uno, dos, tres…uno, dos, tres…garras de tres dedos… -_ Mai frunció el ceño con seriedad. Le estaba tomando un par de fotos a las garras cuando un brillo en el suelo capto su atención. Mai se bajó de un salto agraciado del tronco y inclino frente al objeto brillante. Comenzó a remover la nieve alrededor del dije, frunciendo el ceño al ver como esta se va tornando roja.

Las cosas van apareciendo por orden: primero la pulsera, luego la muñeca, la mano, el codo, el brazo…Cuando Mai termino, negó un par de veces, antes de posar sus ojos nuevamente sobre el torso mutilado de un hombre. Su rostro desfigurado por enormes cortes como los de garras, le falta un ojo y el brazo izquierdo ha sido arrancado, al igual que la parte inferior del cuerpo.

-Que desperdicio...- Mai mira con cierta lastima el rostro del que alguna vez fue una persona, ahora solo es un cadáver destruido- en su rostro quedo grabado la expresión de horror al momento de morir… ¿acaso tendré un final similar?- en un acto de humanidad, Mai estira su mano hacia el rostro del cadáver, cerrándole el parpado del ojo que conserva.

-¿encontraste algo?- la voz de Elizabeth se escucha a través del intercomunicador en el oído de Mai.

-de que encontré algo, lo hice. –Responde serena la castaña, llevando una mano hacia la oreja donde se encuentra el aparato -pero hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Mejor no te lo digo y que lo vean por si mismos- responde Mai- Dile a Sebastián e Ethan que se vistan, iré a buscarlos en el hotel.

\- Mai.

-¿dime?-

-¿es malo?- el tono preocupado en la voz de Elizabeth no paso desapercibido para la castaña.

-No lo sé.- responde sincera, para después escuchar el ruido de la estática que le avisa que no hay nadie del otro lado.

Mai bajo su mano de su cabeza y la apoyo en la nieve, paseando sus pupilas por el cuerpo delante de ella ¿ o debería decir medio cuerpo?. Claramente había sido atacado por algo con garras, y por las mordidas en su brazo y torso, "eso" también tenía colmillos…y mucha hambre.

Se puso de pie con sutileza, paseando sus pupilas por todo el lugar a su alrededor.

Aquí estaba el torso ¿pero dónde estaban las piernas de ese pobre hombre?

Su respuesta vino desde las alturas, al sentir algo caer sobre su capa blanca y salpicarle levemente la mejilla. Llevo una mano hasta su hombro, sintiendo el líquido pegajoso escurriéndole entre los dedos. Frunció el ceño al ver sus dedos manchados de rojo, cuando llevo la mano hasta el frente.

Cuando volvió a sentir algo gotearle el hombro, levanto el rostro hacia las ramas del árbol encima de ella.

Sus ojos se ensancharon en una expresión de sorpresa, y otro poco del líquido le cayó sobre su mejilla derecha.

Maldito sea el infierno…

Eso definitivamente no lo había hecho un oso…

 **Continuara…**

 **Terminado de editar el 06/10/18**

 **Mentada madre, por fin acabe! Con tantas interrupciones ya comenzaba a pensar que nunca terminaría de publicar las historias (suspira)**

 **Pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso, con la computadora reparada y lista para volver con todo. 7u7**

 **See ya guys!**

 **Besos!**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
